


The Happiest Place on Earth

by rachelladeville



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disney worker Cas, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Spanking, Student Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelladeville/pseuds/rachelladeville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean came to Disney for a wedding. But during the trip, his orchestration of a wild prank leads him to more than just a momentary laugh and souvenir photo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Minnie's Knickers

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to MoniJune for editing this story!

[](http://s665.photobucket.com/user/Rachella_Deville/media/1_zpsqveitt0u.jpg.html)

The traffic on the interstate slows as the exit for the Magic Kingdom comes into view. Castiel takes a deep breath and lets it out in long sigh as he eases off the gas and falls in line with the exiting cars. The sun is bright and hot and the sky is clear, a perfectly normal day in Orlando, even this early in the season. Despite it being only the breakfast hour, the temperature is over eighty degrees already. It’s a safe bet that the heat will continue to escalate until it hits a crescendo in the high nineties by mid-afternoon. Then, just when you feel like you can’t stand it for another moment, the clouds will start to gather and they’ll bring a cooling breeze with them. Scattered showers will pass over for a short time. The paved streets of the park will actually steam as the cool rain hits the hot cement. After a few brief showers, the sun will break through again. Everyone will feel better from the cool-down of the afternoon rain, but it will be short-lived. Soon everyone will be sweating again under heavy, damp clothes. The humidity will not abate. But at least the temperatures will drop again as the sun sets. The high nineties will settle slowly to a high seventies and that’s when he’ll get to go home.

Now, as Cas maneuvers past the park guests and into the employees’ lane, his eyes wander the vacant landscape. He’s very close to the Magic Kingdom right now, but you’d never know it to look around because the attractions can’t really be seen. When he finds a place to park, he locks up his car and throws his bag over his shoulder. There’s a shuttle that runs from the employee parking lot to the actual “staging area,” which is where he will clock in for work. But even still, it’s a hike just to get to the shuttle.

As he waits to board with other employees, always referred to as “cast members,” he pulls a bottle of water from his backpack and sips it while letting his eyes survey the empty fields adjacent to this lot. He’d never thought much about the endless acres of un-manicured land until a few weeks ago when some “Chatty Cathy” on the shuttle, who had clearly worked for Disney since God was a boy, spent the entire ride explaining to him how much property was actually owned by Walt Disney World and the secretive way in which it had been acquired. Many decades ago, Walt had actually bought all of this in small pieces under many different names to keep the local real estate market prices from skyrocketing when they realized who was shopping for land here. Castiel smiled just thinking about what a brilliant man Walt had been… how careful… how clear in vision and execution he’d been as he pursued his dreams. He’d been a marvel. It was Castiel’s honor to be a part of the legacy that followed in his footsteps and cultivated his dream for a new generation.

One day, quite soon actually, Castiel would graduate from the Art Institute here in Orlando, and then he’d pursue his dream job as an animator. Here. In Disney’s own studios. Next year, he’d be eligible for the internship program. But for now, he was just working here part time while attending classes. He’d been here from the start… since he’d arrived in Florida to start college. Over the past two years, he’d worked his way up the ladder and was now employed in one of the most enviable of the low level jobs. He was a character actor. He was Mickey fucking Mouse.

Most days, anyway. Some days he had to fill in other positions, but most days, yeah, it was him sweating his balls off in that behemoth of a costume. It was his eyes that looked out from behind mesh screens in that giant head and pantomimed a flawless imitation of Mickey Mouse, even artfully signing the signature. Mickey’s signature was flawless, always matching one that had been copied by every character actor before him from the very beginning. If someone had gotten Mickey’s autograph thirty years ago and then compared one that their grandchild had gotten last week, they’d be exact replicas. It was an art form, really, playing these characters. And although it was hard work for mediocre money, Cas loved it. Most days.

He was lucky to be undisturbed on the shuttle, no one forcing him into conversation as his thoughts shifted toward his brother’s visit. He had a long work day today, scheduled to be here until 8 p.m. Right now his brother Gabriel, along with wife and child, were on a plane. They’d be arriving in a few hours and would be taking a Disney shuttle from the airport to their hotel here on the grounds. Even if Gabe and Kali had wanted to stay with Castiel, it would’ve been impossible. He shares a studio apartment with another student. But, thankfully, the two had actually wanted to stay here at Disney. Because of Castiel’s employee discount, the couple had been able to afford one of the nicer hotels on the property, rather than one of the “family value” type hotels.

When he was off work tonight, Castiel would head over to their hotel and join them in the pool with his niece. Little Gabby was every bit her mother’s daughter. She had rich russet skin, full pink lips and the biggest chocolate brown, almond-shaped eyes you’ve ever seen. She would be beautiful like her mother when she grew up, but for now, she glowed innocence and sweetness under her baby fat, and Cas couldn’t wait to see her.

As he exited the shuttle and took the long walk to his locker, he smiled thinking of how much fun they’d have on this trip. His enthusiasm for the day was lessened significantly when he found out there was a change of plans. He would not be Mickey today. He’d be Minnie.

Now, it’s not unusual for a guy to play a female character or for a woman to play a male one. But the change is disturbing to Cas because he doesn’t play Minnie very often. Being Minnie is completely different from being Mickey. That means that this day will be hard work. He can’t let his mind wander today. He’ll have to pay attention to every last detail… every wave of his arm… every hug… every signature. It also means a trip to costuming, which will be a pain the ass.

By the time he’s assuming his position and preparing to relieve the current Minnie Mouse, he’s gotten into the right headspace and feels focused and ready. He waits behind the door and when he sees the other Minnie come through the door, he takes a deep breath and steps up to take her place. Then, when the door is opened, he steps through it. He’s now “on stage.” He swings his giant head around, using his arms and legs in big sweeping motions to show the crowd waiting in line that he’s looking around and greeting them all.

All the kids, and many of the adults, wave back at him and cheer as he takes his place. There are event staff around, some in plain clothes so as not to stick out, and others in the uniforms of park attendants. He’s been out here for less than ninety seconds and he’s already sweating. He bends down to greet his first admirer and brings his giant white gloves to his face in a gesture of glee to meet this little girl and her mother. Dropping to one knee, he embraces her, balancing with skill to remain poised despite the awkward costume and her exuberant, unpredictable movements. He pauses at the right moment and waits for the okay from the handler that indicates they have successfully taken a picture. Then he takes her autograph book from her carefully and signs it flawlessly. As he hands it back to her and makes an overdone gesture to give her a high five, she and her mother are gently herded away by staff members. Another family steps up and he begins again, greeting them with no less enthusiasm. This he will do, until he’s given a signal by the staff. Then, and only then, will he retreat from the heat and the pressure. He’ll step “back stage” at that point and be relieved by another Minnie. He’ll use a towel to dry his sweat and down a bottle of Gatorade. He’ll have about twenty minutes to rest and cool down. Then, he’ll sling an ice pack around his neck, put his giant head back on and step back on stage. He and another actor will basically be taking turns in short intervals all day long… because about thirty minutes is all a human could stand of the oppressive heat in that heavy costume without fainting.

Meanwhile, across the park, a raucous group of twenty-somethings has just come through the front gate and is now walking down Mainstreet USA. To their left and right are storefronts, styled in turn-of-the-century architecture. From the open doors of these little shops pours music and cool air. In the windows are different wares… some shops selling souvenirs for kids and others selling souvenirs for adults. Some are selling ice-cream while others sell candy or coffee. All are clean and perfect to the last detail. All are enticing. But as their rowdy group looks around, they are herded ever forward by a gorgeous, baby-faced blonde wearing mouse ears and a bride’s veil.

“Go, baby, go,” she encourages as she shoves her companions down the street, “I can see the castle! I can see it!” Her smile is ear-to-ear and though her group chides her enthusiasm, she’s not dissuaded.

“Sam,” she teases sweetly, “We didn’t come all this way so you could get a coffee, we came to see the Magic Kingdom! And there it is!”

Sam, who anyone can see is the groom in this little party because of his top hat with plastic mouse ears attached, is obviously having a good time messing with his bride-to-be. His pace has become exaggeratedly slow as she giggles and pushes on him fruitlessly, trying to speed him up.

“I don’t want a coffee,” he tells her, grinning at the guys around him as he says it, “they have ice-cream pops shaped like Mickey! I need one!”

“No, you don’t,” she throws back at him. “You need to get your ass in gear! I’m not going to shut up until I’ve walked over that drawbridge!”

Sam looks over at his brother, a few years older but still adamantly single, “See this? See what you’re giving up?” he teases.

“Yeah, I see it Sammy,” his brother plays along, “When I need a stacked blonde to push me through a theme park like she’s five years old, I’ll let ya know.”

Jess, clearly more bride than bridezilla, wraps an arm around his neck and makes a spectacle of pulling him down to her level. Her girlfriends, obviously also in the wedding party, all dog-pile on Dean. He may be the older brother of the groom, but the fact that he’s sexy and single isn’t unnoticed and they all jump at the chance to work him over with pinches and noogies... each taking any chance to get their hands on the elder Winchester and maybe lure him to their room that night.

As her girlfriends devour Dean with little dignity, the blushing bride turns to her man and grins widely. “Thank you for going along with this,” she says sweetly, taking his hand as they walk. “This is going to be the best wedding there ever was!”

“When do the folks get here?”

“The day after tomorrow. We have tonight for whatever and then tomorrow for the bachelor/bachelorette. The folks will get here on the day of the ceremony, and we’ll have a few days to relax before we have to leave.”

“Perfect,” he says as he finally allows her to pull him faster. Her enthusiasm is catching and as their group moves past the shops and closer to the castle, he finds himself really loving this goofy wedding idea of hers. It definitely beats some stuffy affair in a church or garden where he’d be uncomfortable the entire time. Plus, bringing the entire wedding party along like this was brilliant. He’d noticed it as they’d all gotten checked in… they had had their friends around them and the aura of laughter and good times was following them everywhere they went. Not only were they somewhere fun, but they were surrounded by their best friends. Their rooms were all close together, and they’d be spending their days riding rides and their nights drinking and hanging out by the pool. On their wedding day, they’d put on their tuxes and manners for a few hours, and he’d give his bride the dream wedding she deserved. Then, they’d get back to the good times.

As they approached the castle drawbridge, the girls all started arranging everyone for a big group picture. It took a few minutes to make sense of the chaos, but eventually they wound up with Sam and Jess in the center of the picture with the castle in the background and their wedding mouse ears marking them as the happy couple. Flanked to their left and right respectively were his best man, Dean, and her maid of honor, Tessa. Kneeling in the front row was the remainder of the wedding party. JoAnna Beth Harvelle had been a childhood friend to both Sam and Jess. Bela Talbot had been Jess’ sorority sister in college. The ladies were smashed in the center and on the outside knelt Sam’s best friend, Kevin Tran, and another buddy, Victor Henrickson. The group only managed to take a few pictures before they started to run wild again.

Jess led the charge across the drawbridge, and they all tumbled into cool darkness when they stepped through the castle doors. Ahead of them was a dark tunnel with a light at the other end. The temperature here was pleasant compared to the heat of the day outside. As they walked toward the other end of the tunnel they stumbled upon an intriguing souvenir shop that carried what were clearly the most expensive souvenirs on the grounds. Things like suits of armor and real swords were for sale here, and the store really looked and felt like a castle with tall stone walls draped in colorful banners.

The rest of the ground floor of the castle was a restaurant called Cinderella’s Royal Table. Sam found himself not wanting to go back out into the heat. As they neared the end of the tunnel, he stalled for a few more minutes of cool quiet and pulled Jess aside, kissing her sweetly in the shadows once before heading out to explore the rest of the Magic Kingdom.

“Your happily ever after awaits, my princess,” he whispered softly as he led her out into the blazing sunshine.

“Dude,” Dean interrupted, looking around at the carousel and other staples, “This is all kiddie stuff.”

“Yeah,” Sam barked back at him, “did you forget where we are?”

“I wanna ride somethin’ cool,” he complained.

“How old are you, Dean?”

“Twenty nine,” he answered, looking past Sam towards the closest rides, “Why?”

“Cause you’re whining like you’re nine.”

“Nope. _Twenty_ nine. Are you gonna make us ride Dumbo?”

“Nope.”

“Carousel?”

“Nope.”

“Thank fuck. What are we gonna do?”

“Mickey and Minnie’s house!” squealed Jess from behind them. All the girls were gushing and pointing to things on their maps.

“Haunted Mansion!” barked Dean as he wrapped arms around Tessa from behind. “Tell your girls…” he whispered in her ear as he brushed past her, “… that we’re goin’ to Haunted Mansion first!”

Dean set off then, towards the attraction that towered in the distance, pulling Sam by the arm as he went. He knew Tessa would corral the girls and get them moving in the right direction. He wondered idly if she’d be down for messing around. Something about her eyes was very attractive to him, even though he normally preferred the company of men over women.

Mostly, he just wanted to lock down some action for tonight. Disney World was hardly the best place to pick up a hot body for a one night stand. So, if he was going to get any, it was most likely going to be someone in his group. Since neither of Sam’s friends did dick, it seemed that his best chance to get a mouth on his cock tonight was to let it be female.

As they waited in line for almost an hour at the Haunted Mansion, they had plenty of time to get out their maps and plan their attack on the park. They mapped out their next few attractions and despite heavy protests from the men, the ladies insisted that they simply MUST line up to meet Mickey and Minnie Mouse and take a walk through their houses.

The boys had drawn a firm line that they were not going to be lining up to meet characters in every park and the girls had agreed. After all, they’d signed up to have a special breakfast where all the Winnie the Pooh characters would be present. So if they met Mickey and Minnie, they’d all be satisfied.

As their line eased forward, they finally moved into the building. Looking around, Dean had to smile. He loved the ambiance that surrounded them already. It was creepy, the stone walls and dark corners, the red velvet furniture and gold gilded frames on the wall, eyes shifting in the pictures if you looked at them long enough. Heavy chandeliers covered in cobwebs swung overhead and torches lit the way. Cool air snaked around them as they pressed forward and eventually found themselves in a large, cavernous room where their line split off into several short lines… each waiting to enter an antique car for their tour. Dean, realizing that there were two people riding in each seat, decided to position himself to ride with Tessa as they waited for their turn.

 

Castiel, having finally been relieved, sank down into his seat. The ice pack he’d been wearing around his neck had only kept him cool for the first five or ten minutes. After that, it had turned into a bag of warm water that he carried around his neck under the costume. It was just a few more pounds for his frame to support as he worked up and down from his knees over and over.

Now, exhausted already and covered in sweat, he looked at the clock. His shift wasn’t even half over. It had been a challenging day so far too. Honestly, there were no easy days. Pushy moms, spoiled little girls, drunk dads, complaining young boys and the ever present humidity made this one of the hardest jobs he could imagine. You could never break character… no matter what. Even if someone was belligerent, the best you could do was send out the signal for security to assist and continue to dance like a trained monkey until the situation had been dealt with by someone else. Minnie was ever demure and sweet no matter how big an asshole a guest decided to be.

There was no shortage of assholes either. Apparently, everyone thought that spending an assload of money to come here entitled them to behave as abhorrently as they cared to.

“Here,” said Hannah, plopping down next to him, “Thought you could use this.”

“My favorite! Thank you!” praised Cas, looking down at the ice-cream bar she handed him.

“Rough day?”

“Every day,” he joked. “You?”

“Oh yeah,” she said as she narrowed her eyes a bit, “Father of the year thought it would be funny to grab Minnie’s ass.”

“Wow.”

“Happens all the time,” she said flatly, “to me anyway… not you?”

“Not really… I have more problems as Mickey. You know the other day, some woman brought her toddler to sit on my lap and then slipped me her room key?”

Hanna burst out laughing. “What would that woman do if someone ugly showed up? I mean, we have these giant heads on… how does she know there’s not some disgusting pig of a man under that costume?”

Cas took a drink and chuckled, “Maybe she thought I’d show up in the costume?”

“Ew, I don’t know which fantasy makes her creepier,” she laughed, fixing vapor blue eyes on him, “You didn’t go, did you?”

“Not my type,” he said in good humor.

“Old?” she asked.

“Female,” he said with a wry smile.

“Wait… you’re gay?” she said playfully, pretending she hadn’t known. “I bought you a five dollar ice-cream, and you’re not even going to put out?”

“I’m afraid not,” he laughed again as he looked at his watch. Then he opened his mouth wide – as far as it would go – and shoved in the last of his treat. “That’s my time,” he struggled to say with his mouth full, “Thanks, Hannah.”

Then he got to his feet, grabbed a new ice pack to string around his neck and slid the costume head back on. Before he’d even swallowed his ice-cream, the stifling heat was already pressing in on him from inside the giant mouse head. He waited for his cue and then stepped back out.

 

 

“Sam,” Dean called from behind him as they left the Haunted Mansion.

Turning, Sam saw his brother motioning for him to wait. He slowed, letting Jess and her chattering friends pass him up as they hiked along the path. When Dean caught up, he dropped an arm around Sam’s shoulder and pulled him lower to speak softly. 

“Okay,” he laughed as he glanced at Kevin and Vic, his co-conspirators, and said, “We have a plan.”

“Do I even want to know?”

“Definitely.”

“Okay, lay it out for me.”

“Sammy,” Dean said seriously, “Your bachelor party is going to be pretty tame here compared to the good time I would’ve shown you if we’d gone to Vegas. It’s sad how little action you’re gonna get. So, I’m gonna make it up to ya,” he winked.

“Is this going to get me arrested?”

“Aw, c’mon Sammy, live a little.”

“What are we doing?”

“You’re the groom, Sam. The goddam groom. You need to see some pussy. Now, there’s no strippers here, so ya can’t be picky.”

“Dean…” Sam began.

“Nope. Not gonna let ya talk us out of it. We’re all here for ya, buddy,” grinned Dean as he nodded towards the other groomsmen, who were sporting grins equally as disturbing as Dean's. “We’re gonna get you a sneak peek of some undies that don’t belong to Jess.”

“Here. At Disney World,” said Sam flatly, clearly not on board.

“Yep, right here in the ‘Happiest Place on Earth.’ You know where we’re headed right now?”

“Mickey and Minnie Mouse’s house.”

“That’s right, Sammy. And we’re all gonna have a chance to get our picture taken with Minnie. Now, when it’s your turn, all you gotta do is make sure that you crouch down on your knees. We’ll handle the rest.”

“What the fuck are you gonna do, Dean?”

“We,” Dean corrected as he nodded to the other groomsmen, “We are going to get you the money shot. You’re gonna get a peek at Minnie’s knickers.”

“Oh PLEASE tell me you’re joking!”

“Nope,” Dean grinned devilishly. “You just remember to get on your knees for the picture, okay Sasquatch?”

“Sure, Dean,” Sam said with a grin, having no intention of participating in whatever shenanigans his brother was dreaming up.

“Hey, you’re the one who wanted this G-Rated bachelor party... I’m just doin what I can.” Dean thumped his brother approvingly on the shoulder and then pushed forward, trying to catch up with the girls. When he did, he pulled Tessa aside and filled her in on the plan and made her promise to be ready with her camera at the precise moment and from the expected position.

This was going to be awesome!

 

 

Cas was nearing the half hour mark. He was wilting fast. Sweat was running down his face and he couldn’t wipe it away, which was probably the worst feeling that came with being in costume. The rest of his body was wet too… streams of sweat running down his neck, his arms and his back. His clothes under the costume were soaked all the way through… even his underwear. His knees were weak and he was starting to feel lightheaded. He swiveled his giant head to the left, trying to see the clock without being obvious about it. He was hoping he only had about five minutes left, but was disheartened to see it was more like ten.

As the minutes ticked by slowly, he watched a large group approaching. They were working their way up to the front of the line… the worst kind of group… the kind with no kids in it. These were likely either high school or college kids and this was just a big joke to them. They didn’t give a shit about his autograph or his fist bumps. They were likely drunk and just wanted funny pictures of them sitting in his lap or something like that.

He worked hard not to look at the clock, hopeful that his rotation would end before this bawdy group got to the front of the line. He wasn’t so lucky. He couldn’t see them very well through his screen-covered eye holes, but there was a bunch of them. At least half a dozen altogether and when it was their turn, they swarmed around him. He had to restrict his arm movements for fear he’d accidently clunk one of them, since they were out of his range of vision, flanking him on each side while some of them crowded at his feet. He couldn’t see any of them when the camera snapped, but he relaxed a little when he got the signal that the photo had been successfully taken. That’s when the world turned upside down. Literally.

Castiel found himself suddenly seized by strong hands, one on each ankle. Before he could even consider what to do, another set of hands was on each of his elbows, gripping tightly. He felt himself being pitched backwards… like he was falling. He worked to pull his head toward his feet, which were no longer on the ground, in an effort to at least keep the head of his costume from rolling off behind him.

His eyes saw only the ceiling overhead as he was man-handled into a supine position, hovering in the air, supported by many hands that he couldn’t see. He held his breath as he waited to see if he’d be dropped or put right. Thankfully, he ended up being put right. When his feet were on solid ground again, he turned his head from side to side, eyes peering out through his cutouts and scanning the room to see if he could make sense of what had just happened.

Cas didn’t really know what the incident had looked like to those standing in line, but based on the reactions of the adults he could see, it must’ve been funny and a bit distasteful. Working to stay in character, he brought his hands to the face of his mask. He moved his body spastically to simulate laughter as he pretended to be Minnie, embarrassed and covering her face with her hands. When he dropped the cartoonish white gloved hands from his face, he got a good look at one of his offenders. Next to him, a young man was standing up from a crouch. His head was thrown back in laughter and his green eyes were glassy with mirth. He was devilishly handsome.

Security was quick to respond, pulling the rowdy group gracefully towards the exit, and then there was an attendant next to him asking if he was okay to continue. He said he really needed to exit. It wasn’t a lie. The edges of his vision danced with thousands of tiny points of light. The lights whirred and danced about like pixies. He’d already been lightheaded from the heat, but having his body manipulated like that combined with the effort it had taken not to lose his mouse head had just done him in.

The attendant reminded him to wave good-bye and then assisted him in turning back towards the “stage door.” As soon as he was on the other side of the door, he was out of his heavy mouse head and dropping into a chair.

“You can take lunch a little early,” said his supervisor Naomi. “That was a rough one. Take an extra fifteen minutes.”

“W-What happened?” he asked the attendant who was helping him out of his costume.

“That was a wedding party,” she answered. “They must’ve thought it would be funny to get a picture of the groom looking up Minnie’s skirt. It was obvious that they planned it. It was a coordinated effort.”

“I should just get a job at The Gap,” Cas said dejectedly as he kicked free of the costume and gathered it up. “I’d work in a nice air-conditioned store and just fold shirts all day. It would feel like a damn vacation compared to this.”

 

 

“Fuck, Dean!” Sam barked roughly as they walked back down the main concourse. “We almost got kicked out of Disney World because of you!”

“Yeah, but look Sammy!” Dean coaxed as he held out Tessa’s camera to the groom.

Irritated as he was, Sam couldn’t help but chuckle. The picture was perfect. Kevin and Vic had lifted Minnie a few inches off the ground and tipped her back a little while Dean lifted up her red polka dotted skirt and revealed the white petticoat layers over her black mouse legs. Her giant yellow shoes were off kilter in a comical way and everyone in the picture was laughing. From the angle that Tessa had snapped the picture, it really looked like Sam was looking up Minnie’s skirt. Jess was clearly the only one not in on the prank. Her face in the photo was priceless.

“Okay, Dean, it’s funny,” he conceded as he gave him back the camera, “but you heard the security guys. One more stunt and we’re out of the park. No refunds. So you’d better be on your best behavior from now on. I didn’t dish out the cash for all these tickets just to go sit in my hotel room all day.”

“I don’t know, Sammy,” Dean chuckled while shaking his head, “it’s hard to take a threat seriously when it comes from a security guard who’s wearing a badge in the shape of a mouse.”

Casting a sidelong glance at his baby brother and seeing his features lock into a patented bitch face, Dean relented. “Okay, okay, Sammy. I’ll be on best behavior. Besides, now that you’ve gotten a peek at Minnie’s knickers, what’s left to see?” smirked Dean.

.


	2. Banana Cabana's With Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks MoniJune for editing this at lightning speed! U R Awesome!

A little extra time over his dinner break goes a long way. Cas finds himself feeling better as he’s assisted back into his costume. As he gets his second wind, he finds himself looking forward to the end of his shift when he’ll cross the property and greet his brother, whom he hasn’t seen since Christmas.

As he hugs little girls, he thinks of Gabby and how much fun he’ll have exploring the Disney parks with her. But, no matter how good the mood or how well the staff handle the tourists, assholes are everywhere and Cas meets a minimum of one per shift. Today’s biggest asshole award goes to Mr. Green Eyes, who humiliated him for a joke. But now, as the dusk approaches and Castiel’s time as Minnie draws to a close, he awards the day’s second prize to a smarmy douche bag with a thousand-dollar camera around his neck. Cas grits his teeth as he poses with the man’s children and swallows down the bile in the back of his throat as he hears the scathing way this man speaks to his kids. It makes his blood boil.

Once that guy has moved on, there are only a few more hugs before it’s his time to rotate out. He waves grandly and heads backstage. As he takes off his costume and cleans up, he’s reminding himself that with the onset of summer his days at the park will be longer. There are no classes over the summer, and work is his only obligation. That’s probably why this day seemed so long to him. It’s the start of working a full-time schedule rather than the little three- to four-hour shifts he’s used to working. The day has taken a lot out of him.

At least he’s thought to request time off for Gabe’s visit. His schedule is light for the next week, and he’s completely off work for the next few days. It’s going to be fun. He’s never even been to the Contemporary Resort, which is where Gabe and Kali are staying, but he’s seen its likeness a thousand times and is excited to go make use of its facilities tonight.

Wearing swim trunks and a faded t-shirt, he hoists his backpack onto his shoulder and begins his hike towards the monorail access near the front of the park. The parade of lights is happening as he moves toward the gate, and it makes his travel easier because the streets are empty, with the exception of the parade route. As he nears the park entrance, the spectators watching the parade are packed in tightly, and he has to go the long way around. Outside this concentrated area of activity, the rest of the park is oddly still.

He could have taken the tunnels beneath the park, but this was more fun. No matter how many assholes try to squash it… Cas’ love of this place lives on. Someday he’ll bring his own kids here and watch their faces light up as they see it. They’ll see his movies too. The thought makes him smile.

The monorail platform is nearly vacant, and he enters the air-conditioned train car, settling on a bench seat and giving his tired feet a rest. The system is automated, so it waits for more passengers to board, even though it’s just him riding. The train is almost silent as it moves, and his eyes rake the darkness on the other side of the glass for sightings of attractions as he’s whisked from the Magic Kingdom over to the Contemporary Resort.

The draw of the Contemporary is largely design based. It’s a gigantic structure built in an A-frame style. The guest rooms comprise the outer walls of the “A” and the center is hollow… one large space. The vast interior is largely empty and the walls at the front and back ends are entirely glass, which makes it seem as though the space is wide open to the outside. But the coolest thing about this hotel by far is the fact that the monorail runs right through it. The train tracks go straight through the middle. Below the train platform is the ground floor where people check in, eat in restaurants and shop for souvenirs. Above the platform is just wide open space all the way up.

Despite expecting to be impressed, it is still stunning. He steps off the train looking like a tourist, jaw dropping at the architecture while wearing swim trunks and a backpack. He pulls out his phone and texts Gabe to see if the family is at the pool yet and then begins looking around as he waits for the response.

When he gets Gabe’s answer, he follows their directions and finds them at the main pool.  The grounds are lit beautifully, and there is music playing overhead. The laughter and splashing from the pool add to the atmosphere. The pool itself is shaped a bit like Mickey's head and is banked by themed gardens and perfectly manicured lawns. There are other, smaller buildings here at the base of the mammoth hotel structure, and though Cas isn’t sure what each building is for he’s certain that one of them is a bar.

So, after a big bear hug from Gabby and warm greetings from Gabe and Kali, Cas steers his brother away from the ladies and over towards the closest structure.

“I’m assuming that’s the bar?” he asks as they near it.

Gabe nods and gives Cas a smirk. “Has it been that kind of day?”

“And you thought you had job stress,” laughed Cas. “Try being Minnie fucking Mouse.”

“What? The little tykes outsmart you or something?”

“It’s not the kids… it’s the damn parents,” he sighs as they step up to the window of the bar and prepare to order.

“The parents,” Gabe smirks. And then he backtracks. “Wait… wait… did I hear you say Minnie Mouse? As in not Mickey but Minnie?”

“Mhmm” he agrees absently as his eyes rake over the drink menu.

“You wore a dress today?” he guffaws.

“Sure did,” laughs Cas as he wraps an arm around his brother’s shoulders and pulls him in closer, “A red dress with white polka dots.”

“Sexy.”

“Oh yes,” he grins. “Big yellow cartoon shoes too.”

“Damn. That is rough. Let me get you something strong,” he teases. Then he directs his attention to the woman leaning into the window to take their order. “I’ll have two Mango Margaritas and…” he turns to Cas, “What do you want?”

“I’ll try the Banana Cabana.”

“That’s exactly what I’d expect Minnie to order.”

Still chuckling, Cas leans on the counter and asks, “How was the flight?”

“Gabby’s three. There’s never a good flight.”

“I’ll remember that,” he responded as they waited for their order. “Did you guys do any exploring today?”

“Not really. We were pretty wiped by the time we got checked in. We took Gabby for a short swim. Between the travel and pool, she went down hard and took a nice long nap. Gave me and the old ball-n-chain some alone time to break in the huge bed,” he said with an exaggerated wink.

“Ball-n-chain? You cocky bastard. That woman is a goddess! I can’t believe you even got her to fuck you once,” he joked sarcastically. “But you… you managed to get her to fuck you again and again and then promise to never fuck anyone else but you… forever. I don’t know how you bamboozled her, I really don’t! But please, show some respect for my sister-in-law and stop calling her a ball-n-chain.”

“Hey, good things come in small packages,” he tossed back at Cas. It was the only reasoning he supplied as to how he managed to lock down such a hot wife.

“I’m only saying,” Cas replied as his drink was slid out to him from behind the window, “you’re damn lucky to be chained to a woman that fine.”

“She’s lucky too!” Gabe snapped as he passed his card through the window to pay for the drinks. “I remind her every day.”

Cas worked to not spit his drink as he was seized again by laughter. He managed to swallow. “This is good,” he hummed as he stepped back from the window.

“You should try these,” Gabe smiled, gesturing to the drink he’d ordered, “We’ve been drinking them since dinner.”

“Next round,” said Cas, brushing off Gabe’s attempt to give Cas a drink from his own straw.

“Next round?” he replied with embellished surprise, “It’s almost nine o’clock. We’re already up late!”

Cas watched Gabe sign the receipt and tuck his card away before taking both of the beautiful drinks he’d ordered and leading the way back to the pool. Gabby was sporting arm floaties and paddling about with Kali. The two were chasing a beach ball around the shallow end of the pool. There were only a few kids still in the area, most having been ushered back to their rooms shortly after dinner to prepare for bed.

Cas followed Gabe down into the water. It was the perfect temperature. The brothers leaned against the wall, sipping their drinks and watching the girls play. It was a lovely night and with the pool so empty, it was very relaxing.

“So, what’s the plan for tomorrow?” Cas ventured as he worked his way through his frozen drink.

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot to mention it. We have breakfast reservations at eight. A place called Crystal Palace. Have you been there?”

“No. But it’s really popular. I’m sure you’ll like it.”

“We,” Gabe corrected, “we will like it. You’re coming with us.”

“Okay,” he smiled, eager to try it. He’d seen the place from the outside and it looked incredible. “Should I meet you here? Or there?”

“Meet us there,” he said without hesitation. “That way if we end up running late, you can hold our table for us.”

“It’s a character breakfast, right?”

“Yep. The Pooh Crew.”

“Perfect. Do you have a favorite?”

“Cas, I’m thirty six.”

Cas gave him the look.

“Tigger,” he admitted with a sigh.

“That figures.”

“So what parental nightmares did you endure today?” Gabe asked Cas.

“Well, it’s nothing I guess. Just the usual stuff… people being shitty to their kids… swearing at them or belittling them… acting like an ass in front of them. Don’t they know they’re supposed to set an example for the kids? And plus, how can this be the ‘happiest place on earth’ if these poor kids are just getting harangued all damn day?”

“Yeah, that’s gotta be frustrating.”

“I’m not allowed say anything to them either. Most of the parents are good… but the bad ones… it’s hard to watch.”

“How often does that happen?”

“I don’t know. A few times a day. And then,” he continued, “there’s always some super-supreme asshat that just wants to piss me off.”

“How so?”

“Well, like grabbing my ass or pulling my ears. Stuff like that. Do you know what today’s prize idiots actually did? They picked me up off my feet and made a show out of looking up my skirt!”

“Oh shit!” he barked roughly, clearly stunned that something so bold had been done. “There’s a sentence I never thought I’d hear my brother say.”

Cas looked around the pool. He and Gabe had become animated in their conversation, and it was getting loud. He was glad to see there was no one in earshot to hear their bad language. They talked for quite a while before Kali and Gabby came back past them with the ball. Cas watched Gabe hand Kali her half-melted drink and then take over playing with their daughter. He playfully tossed the ball at her, bouncing it off her forehead and pulling a wild giggle from her. Cas set his cup down on the side of the pool next to Kali and swam off to retrieve the ball. They made their way around the pool with her, bouncing the ball between them and loving her squeals of excitement. When they came back around again, they found Kali smiling and waiting for them with a fresh round.

“What are these?” Cas asked her, pulling the heavily garnished purple and white drink to his lips.

“Moscato Coladas,” she said as she drained the last of hers. “I’m going to take this little sweetie upstairs before she gets too cranky. You two take your time down here and relax a little.”

“Thank you,” said Cas, giving his niece high fives while he waited for Gabe to lean in and whisper something in his wife’s ear. Then they all exited the water to get the contents of the diaper bag packed up. He was waving good-bye to Gabby as she was settled into the stroller, and then he and Gabe watched as Kali prepared to depart.

“Oh!” she exclaimed, turning back towards them, “Did you tell him about breakfast?”

“I did,” he confirmed with a nod.

“Alright then, goodnight boys,” she said, as she turned to go. “Don’t get into any trouble now.”

“Shit,” said Cas as he watched her sultry form walk away from them, pushing the stroller, “I still can’t figure out how you landed a MILF like her.” When their eyes met, Cas had to laugh. “I’m serious, Gabe. I’m taller and stronger and sooo much better looking. I got the A+ genes. But still… I haven’t been laid in months, and you’re going to bed with THAT.”

“You really think you’re something don’t you?” he said with a sly grin as he slid Cas’ drink from his hands. “If you’re half as hot as you think you are… then you need some coolin’ off!”

Cas was a half second to slow. He caught the movement but couldn’t avoid it. He just felt it happen in slow motion as his brother pushed him backwards into the pool. He came up laughing and watched as Gabriel carefully maneuvered back into the pool with their new drinks.

“These are good,” Cas said as he sipped his. He hadn’t eaten much today, too hot to really get hungry. And now that was working to his advantage as he found himself already feeling a solid buzz while only on his second drink. It had gotten quiet while Cas had been here, the pool deck thinning down to the point where only a few people were left. He found himself wishing he could stay on the property tonight too… the long trip home was not appealing.

It was about that time when the peace was disturbed. Cas heard them before he saw them, but there was a rowdy group entering the pool area. When they came into his line of sight, he noticed they had no kids with them and chuckled as he watched the guys pick on the girls. The tallest was threatening to lift up one of the blondes and throw her in the pool. She squealed as he neared her, backing up and trying to block his hands. Another of the group joined in and soon there were several grown men throwing ladies into the pool.

Their screeches cut through the peaceful environment he’d been enjoying with Gabe, but he found himself smiling at their antics anyway… loving their energy. As their group yelped and splashed and played, Cas started to think that one of them looked very familiar. After that, it didn’t take long to realize who these people were.

“Gabe,” Cas said as he grabbed his brother's arm, “It’s them! It’s the ones who peeped me today… saw my petticoats.”

Cas can’t seem to tear his eyes from the boisterous group to see if Gabe heard him.

“You sure?”

“Definitely,” he said coldly, “See that guy… the one with the black trunks?”

“Yeah.”

“He’s the one I saw up close. He was laughing so hard.”

“Well, it sounds like it was funny,” Gabe laughed. But he quieted quickly when Cas shot eye daggers at him.

“Should we go?”

“Yes,” said Cas, a little sad that he’s letting this group of twats chase him away when he was enjoying himself. “Better yet, let’s just see if there’s a hot tub around here. Let them have the pool.”

“Sounds good,” Gabe agrees, sucking the last of his drink through his straw and making a loud slurp. “Let’s grab the next round while we’re at it.”

“I need something that’s not frozen,” said Cas, burping as they stepped up to the window. His eyes rake over the menu again and he says, “Hi, I’ll have a Sunken Treasure.” He watches Gabe put in his order too and lets his brother pay without even considering it. He is, after all, a student. Gabe is an electrical engineer and earns a good living.

With drinks in hand they follow the path that circles the pool and eventually find the hot tub. Sliding in it feels good, and it’s nice to just relax in the churning water and sip a cold drink. They talk for a while about what they plan to see and do in the parks and then get caught-up on family gossip. They’re just finishing their drinks when the bubbles shut off.

“Should I reset it?” Cas asks, indicating the timer for the hot tub.

“No,” sighs Gabe as he stretches and lets out a yawn. “I think I’ll head up to bed. We’ve got a big day tomorrow.”

“Yeah, okay,” Cas agrees as they get out of the hot tub and walk back over to their chairs on the pool deck. “I think I’ll have one more before I head off. I’m still winding down,” Cas said as Gabe was toweling off his hair.

“Okay little bro, but don’t stay up too late. I’m counting on you for breakfast tomorrow.”

“I’ll be there,” Cas grinned, pulling his brother into a hug before stepping away. He turned and followed the path back to the Sand Bar, and Gabe headed back towards the hotel. Until Cas found himself waiting in line at the bar behind several loud and giggling ladies, he’d almost forgotten about the brash group that had chased him from the pool deck in the first place. Looking around, Cas now saw the guys from their group sitting at a nearby table. They weren’t in earshot, but he could hear the drone of their voices as they conversed quietly.

When the ladies in front of him carried off their drinks, he realized that they’d been ordering for the guys too… they had more than they could hope to carry. On principle, he refused to offer to assist them. Eventually, one of the guys met them halfway and helped lighten their load. Cas turned his attention to the menu and was in the process of choosing his next concoction when a deep voice addressed him from behind.

“You should try the Sunken Treasure.”

Cas turned to look and was surprised to see himself being addressed by one of the men in the group. “I’ve had it, thanks,” he responded blandly as he looked back to the menu and tried to ignore the guy behind him.

“What else have you tried?”

“Everything but the Big Island Tea,” he said in stern tone. He was being curt, but he couldn’t help it.

“Why not have that?” the guy tried.

“Why do you care?” he snapped. “You can go ahead of me if you’re ready to order.”

“I care,” the guy said in an exaggerated tone, “because I thought maybe I’d buy you a drink.”

Cas wasn’t 100% sure… it was difficult to tell when the guy's hair was wet. But he was fairly certain the handsome man in front of him was the one he’d seen getting up from the floor after the “peeping incident.” His eyes were green and vibrant, easy to see even in the dark shadows of the pool deck at night.

“I’m the last person who would want a drink from you,” replied Cas. It had come out a bit harder than he’d meant it to. It was far beyond curt. Now he was just being rude.

“Why’s that? You straight?”

Cas thought the man seemed unrepentant and not at all put off by Cas’ poor reaction to him.

“No, actually, I’m not. You act like that’s the only reason a guy would turn you down for a drink.”

“Well,” he replied lightly, “most people don’t turn down free booze.”

Cas couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “I suppose not,” he answered, trying not to let the guy see how attractive Cas really thought he was. He forced himself to remember the incident, and it brought the ice back into his tone. “But I’m the last person who’d want a drink from you.”

“Why?” the guy asked incredulously. Clearly he wasn’t used to being turned down.

“Just trust me,” said Cas, trying to step aside, “if you knew who I was, you wouldn’t be hitting on me.”

“What?” said the young man, looking around the pool deck, “You famous or something?”

“No.”

“Rich?”

“No.”

“Are you a spy? Are you undercover, and I’m drawing attention to you?”

“No,” laughed Cas, unable to hold onto his frown.

“What then?” the man pressed through laughter, “We haven’t met before, have we?”

And that was it. Right there. A flicker of fear behind the posturing. The guy was probably wondering if Cas was some jilted one night stand from a long time ago.

“Yes. We’ve met before,” Cas said, deciding to just put it out there. “I was Minnie Mouse today.”

Silence. The guy gaped at him.

“That’s right, asshole; I’m the guy you shamed. And I couldn’t even kick your ass without losing my job and scaring a bunch of kids. So, on second thought, buy me a drink. Buy me a few. But it’s not going to get you in my pants. It won’t even get you my forgiveness. But it WILL make you less of a fucktard.”

Then, rant finished, Castiel stepped forward and leaned in toward the window. He ordered a Banana Cabana and leaned back, waiting for the green-eyed man to pick his jaw up from the ground and pay.

Cas stood, chin high, and watched the man slide a twenty to the woman behind the window. He was trying to maintain his posture, but on the inside, he was just hoping the girl behind the counter hadn’t heard the exchange. Technically, he could be fired for what he just did.

The man took way too long to speak. It was painful to watch. When he finally did talk, he spoke differently. There was apology draped in his tone, even if he didn’t offer it officially. “Man, that was… well, it was a joke… just a prank really.”

“Is that supposed to make it easier to be the guy it happened to?”

“Look, it’s just, that’s my brother over there, see?”

Cas followed his pointing finger and saw that this man’s entire group was silent and watching them.

“He’s getting married. Here. And I don’t even get to throw him a bachelor party. I just thought it would be funny… never even thought about there being a person under the costume or what it would feel like for them.”

“Well,” Cas conceded, “thanks for the drink.” He picked it up and turned to walk away, back towards the hot tub.

“Why not join us, huh?” the man asked him.

Cas paused, turning around disbelievingly. Was this guy for real?

“It’ll give me a chance to buy your next round,” he reasoned. “You can meet everyone.”

“Why would I want to sit and drink with a group of people who humiliated me?”

“C’mon man, you gonna hold on to that forever?”

“No. I’m going to take your penance drink and go sip it in the hot tub. I’m going to try to forget what happened, rather than get to know the people who did it to me.”

“Man, you know how to hold a grudge, don’tcha.”

“It’s been said,” Cas told him smartly as he turned to go. He was about halfway back to the hot tub when he started to feel bad. True, the man hadn’t apologized officially. But he felt bad about it. Anyone could’ve seen that. Cas should’ve been gracious. But he hadn’t been.

He reset the timer and settled into the steaming, churning water. The noise of the jets working and the gurgling of the water soon faded into white noise as he sipped his drink and lost himself in his thoughts. He was idly pondering tomorrow's trip through the Magic Kingdom with his family when he heard the voice again.

Castiel swiveled his head towards it.

“Just because you wouldn’t drink with my friends doesn’t mean you should miss out on the next round.”

The man was crouching down on the cement next to him and leaning in to hand him another drink.

“Thank you,” said Cas, remembering his manners, “this was very nice of you.”

“Well,” he replied, taking Cas’ empty drink cup as he handed him the new one, “like you said, it was an asshole thing to do.”

“The more of these I have, the less I care,” he laughed.

“You like that one?”

Cas took a pull from the straw, “Yes, I think it’s my favorite… though I can’t remember what it’s called.”

“It’s a Banana Cabana. That looks like a good spot to enjoy it. Better than my table,” he said with a smirk.

“You can join if you like,” he said, gesturing to the steps that led down into the roiling water.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” the man smiled. “I’m Dean, Dean Winchester,” he said as he stepped into the water and held out his hand to shake.

“Cas Novak,” he said as he sat forward to clasp hands.

Dean held his hand a bit longer than strictly necessary and then proceeded to sit down right next to him, rather than opposite him. “Cas,” he repeated. “Is that short for something?”

“Castiel.”

“Never heard that name before.”

Cas watched as Dean’s toes floated up to the surface, right next to his. Immediately he crossed his legs, not wanting them to drift apart and bump Dean’s.

“So, how long have you worked here?”

“About two years. I’m a student, but I always go to full time hours over the summer.”

“What are you studying?”

“Art.  I plan to work here when I finish.”

“Wow, that’s awesome! You mean art… like drawing the cartoons, right?”

“Yes, exactly. Character development and animation. What do you do, Dean?”

“Besides mouse porn?” he laughed.

“Yes,” Cas laughed heartily, “Besides mouse porn.”

“I’m a mechanic. I work on cars.”

Cas nodded, unable to think of anything to say about Dean’s chosen profession.

“I’ve got an old Impala that I’ve been workin’ on for years. It was my dad’s car when he was young. But it’s my baby now, and I take good care of her.

“Do you live around here?” he asked.

“No, California. San Francisco, actually. We just came here for the wedding.”

“Oh that’s right,” nodded Cas, remembering. “Your brother, right?”

“Yeah. Sammy. He’s younger. But he’s been with the same girl for years. Now that he’s out of school and working, they’ve bought a house and want to get started on the whole ‘live happily ever after’ thing.”

“And what does he do?” Cas asked him.

“He’s a lawyer. That’s how we wound up on the West Coast in the first place. He went to Stanford. I went with him, but only to a tech school. I dropped out after a year. School was never really my thing.”

“What is your thing?”

“Mostly cars. I like to work on my own projects… ya know… buy an old rusted out junker and restore it. Sell it. Try to make something off of it. Music too, I guess. I like to go out and listen to live music. And pretty soon I’ll be an uncle.”

“The happy couple?” Cas asked him.

“Yeah. There’s a reason they’re pushing the fast forward button on the house and wedding stuff. But they’re happy, I guess. It wasn’t planned, but I guess they’re okay with it all.”

Cas hadn’t even realized he’d drained his drink until he heard the slurp of his straw coming up empty. He turned a bit to set his cup aside and then leaned back again. When he did, he found Dean’s arm behind his head. He smiled. The guy was smooth. He liked it. He tried to keep from liking it too much when Dean’s leg floated over and brushed against his in the foaming water.

“I better get going,” he said, forcing himself to get up. “I have an early day tomorrow.”

“Will you be Minnie Mouse again tomorrow?”

“No, actually, I’m off tomorrow. My brother and his family are visiting, and we’ll be going to Magic Kingdom.”

“Oh, too bad. We’ll be at Epcot all day, or I’d see if you wanted to meet up for another drink.”

“That would’ve been nice,” he admitted as he worked to exit the Jacuzzi. His legs were weak and his body suddenly heavy as he came out of the water.

“Yeah, our whole group is going to be drinking around the world at Epcot tomorrow. It’s my brother’s lame ass substitution for a bachelor party. Too bad we’ll be in different parks. But maybe we could meet at the pool again… after?”

“Um, maybe,” he agreed, bending to pick up his towel and dab his face dry.

“Let me get your number, and I’ll text you,” he said, following Cas out of the hot tub.

“Okay,” Cas agreed, finding himself excited about more time with Dean.

He watched Dean put his number into his phone and then wrap a towel around his waist. There was an awkward moment where both were ready to leave – Cas with his t-shirt back on and his backpack on his shoulder, Dean with his phone wrapped in his clothes and tucked under his arm. It was obvious that some sort of goodbye was needed, but it was also way too soon for either to be expecting a kiss.

Dean was the first to move past the moment. He clapped Cas on the shoulder as he turned to walk away. “Nice to meet you, Cas,” he said as he walked off toward his friends, who Cas assumed were still at the patio bar near the pool. After pausing a moment to watch Dean go, he took the other path, the one that led to the main building. He was buzzing hard, so he pulled his rubbery bologna sandwich from his backpack and ate it as he walked.

The air conditioned building was cold to him when he came in wet. He had goosebumps as he walked up to the platform and waited. It wasn’t long before a gust of air blew past him as the train swept in and came to a stop. Stepping in and sitting down, alone at this late hour, Cas worked to get one persistent image out of his mind. The look of Dean Winchester from behind as he walked away. His shoulders were broad and his skin tan. With a towel wrapped around his waist, the man’s juicy buttocks were so very tempting and his bowlegs were enticing too. They’d look good spreading for him.

He had to ride almost the entire loop before he was delivered to the Magic Kingdom platform. He then had a very long walk back to his car. The park at night, after the guests were cleared, was kind of neat. He’d always liked it. As he walked he thought about tomorrow. He’d already been excited for some time off and the prospect of enjoying it with family. But now, against his better judgement, he found himself also greatly anticipating another round of drinks with Dean Winchester.

.[](http://s665.photobucket.com/user/Rachella_Deville/media/2_zpsc36jtxbk.jpg.html)


	3. Drinking Around the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you MoniJune for editing! You're awesome!

Six thirty came early. Cas rolled over blearily to silence his alarm, hitting the snooze button and sinking back into oblivion. Six thirty-five brought the alarm back to life, and he silenced it again. He did the same at 6:40. For some reason, the 6:45 alarm was the one that scared him to his feet as his sleepy mind remembered why he was waking up. He dashed to the shower now, realizing he didn’t want to be late. Cas rushed through his morning routine, kicking his roommate as he passed the couch.

“Dude, did you sleep out here again?”

“Sorry,” he grumbled as he rolled over and pulled a throw blanket up to his neck.

“Don’t you have work today?”

“Late shift,” was his only response and then he was snoring again. Cas rolled his eyes and headed out the door

Cas’ thoughts drifted as he eased out onto the interstate. He smiled thinking of last night. He’d enjoyed his time with Dean more than he cared to admit. And by the time he’d arrived back home, he had a text message from him.

“Are you tucked in Cas?”

“Yes, Dean,” he’d answered, even though he’d still been in his car when he got the message.

Cas waited anxiously for another text as he’d gotten ready for bed. But even after crawling in, no other messages came. He felt a little disappointed as he waited for sleep to claim him. The last time he’d looked at the clock it had been almost two in the morning. No wonder he’d had trouble getting up today.

The day was sunny and still, no breeze to cool him as he walked across the huge parking lot. By the time he was moving through the turnstiles, he was wiping sweat from his brow. On a hot day like today, Cas was thrilled to be a patron of the park rather than a costumed performer.

The Crystal Palace was near the front gate. He’d passed it many times but never been inside. It was beautiful. He couldn’t understand why his brother and Kali didn’t seem more impressed. The building was built in Victorian style and painted a flawless, glossy white inside and out. The multi-tiered dome ceiling was comprised of small panes of glass framed in white wooden panels, matching the windows perfectly. Beautiful globe lights dangled over the dining room from wrought iron fixtures and under the dome was a botanical treat for the eyes with live plants and artful renderings of the “Pooh Crew” as Gabe was calling them… made of flowers. The place was stunning in its grandeur.

But here were Gabe and Kali, just sorting out diaper bag supplies and discussing whether they should take Gabby through the buffet line or simply make her plate. As he watched them, Cas realized that this place wasn’t so impressive to the two of them as it was to him. First, they ate at nice restaurants all the time. Secondly, they didn’t love this place like he did. For Cas, this place was the epicenter of magical wonderment.

Eventually they found their way to the buffet. There was so much food… and it all looked incredible. But when Cas saw the chef behind a huge griddle making Mickey Mouse shaped pancakes to order, he pulled Gabby from his brother’s arms and said he’d take care of her.

Kali and Gabe smiled as they were shooed away to put their own plates together. Cas was grinning ear to ear as he waited in line with Gabby on his hip. She tugged his hair and his collar and chattered nonsense at him. He kept her content by feeding her grapes, one at a time, as they waited. When he tried out his best Donald Duck voice for her, her squeals of laughter encouraged him to do it again and again, until even those around him were laughing.

When it was their turn, she watched intently as her pancake was made and bounced excitedly in his arms as he spooned whip cream on it for her.

When they reached the table, Cas left his niece with her parents while he went back up to fill his own plate. They played with Gabby as they ate and she was soaking up her time as the center of attention.

 

Gabe continually moved her high chair around the table, meticulously keeping her back to the action as the characters worked their way across the dining room. They had not told her she’d be seeing any characters at breakfast but her little autograph book was tucked discretely in the diaper bag for the occasion.

Of all the characters at Disney, Cas’ absolute favorite was Eeyore. He’d never told a soul. But it was true. Poor Eeyore was always so perfectly happy to be sad, with his broken tail and dopey voice. Something about Eeyore just made Cas want to pull the animal to his chest and hug it as tight as he could. Now, seeing his favorite character move into view, he was stunned by how much he wanted to hug it. Logically, he knew it was just a dude in a costume. A sweaty dude nonetheless. But it didn’t curb his desire for affection from the life sized stuffed animal. He forced himself to work on his food and remember that this event was for his niece, not for him.

Gabby didn’t stay amused with her food for long. Eventually her colors and even her dolls wouldn’t keep her still in her chair. Just when it appeared that a temper tantrum was the next order of business, the giant head of life-sized Tigger leaned in over her high chair.

The look on her chubby little face was priceless. Her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, her arms and legs pumped with excitement, and she squealed with delight as he wrapped big, soft paws around her. Beside him, Kali was recording and Gabe was digging in the diaper bag for her autograph book.

Cas watched oversized paws expertly handle the crayon as his niece received the Tigger signature. Then, Cas stood and waited his turn as Tigger moved around the table and hugged the adults one by one. Knowing Tigger was his brother’s favorite, Cas made sure to snap a picture of the big moment. When Gabe saw Cas snapping the picture, he smiled and to Cas’ surprise, his brother pulled him into a hug. When Kali snapped that moment… him and his brother in Tigger’s arms… that was the highpoint of the entire outing for Castiel.

Pooh came and went too. But surprisingly enough, the biggest reaction from Gabby was for Piglet. It was Piglet that milked the most adorable faces from the little princess. Her rosy cheeks and blissful smile were sweet… like honey drizzled over his heart. Cas couldn’t wait to have a child of his own. Equally precious but calling him daddy instead of uncle.

When Eeyore came by, Cas enjoyed the hug a little too much, soft furry arms wrapped around him and giant head tilted into his. He hoped his face didn’t give away how much he loved all this. But it probably did.

By the time they were finished, it was nearing 10:00. They headed out into the park with full stomachs and one very satisfied little sweetie pie. The first attraction they stopped at was Dumbo the flying elephant. Cas and Gabe stayed on the ground while Kali rode with Gabby sandwiched between her legs. They both waved as they flew by. Cas waved back, and Gabe recorded it.  From there they headed to the carousel and by then, the poor squirt was already getting tired. She couldn’t make up her mind between being held and being put down to walk and she was starting to whine excessively.

Knowing she needed a break, they all climbed into a gondola and took a slow and gentle ride through “It’s a small world after all” and then moved over to “Peter Pan's Flight,” which was another smooth sailing ride that was relaxing in nature. Cas loved the ride more than he expected to… and Gabby was mesmerized the entire time.

With his niece more rested, they headed over to Mickey and Minnie’s area. They toured Mickey and Minnie’s houses and lined up for hugs and autographs. Despite his curiosity at who was inside the costumes, he didn’t speak to them. He knew they couldn’t break character to talk to him, but the curiosity about who was actually penning the signatures into Gabby’s book was intense.

Cas was surprised when Gabe and Kali made to leave the park.

“It’s only two o’clock,” Cas said when they started heading for the gate.

“Its nap time bro,” said Gabe, with an eye wiggle.

“So you’re going back to the hotel?”

“Yep. Nap time for the princess… fun time for mommy and daddy”

“Gabe, gross. I didn’t need to know that. Just let me think you guys are actually going to sleep.”

“Well, if it helps,” he replied, “I usually do fall asleep for a little while. After.”

“I think I’ll come with you,” said Cas as they headed down the street toward the entrance.

Kali was telling Gabby that they were going to go see the castle again and that was the last thing before naptime.

To Cas’ surprise, Gabby accepted this. She sat in her stroller and eagerly waited.

“You know the parade is at 3. You guys are going to miss it.”

“We’ll live.” His brother shrugged. “You can stay if you want to.”

“No, I think I’ll go with you guys. Take a swim while you’re… um… napping?” he chuckled.

The four parted company on the monorail platform at the Contemporary. The happy couple and their exhausted princess headed to their room for nap time. Cas headed back out into the heat. He strolled down to the pool, where he tossed his things into a beach chair and splashed into the cool, clear water. After a few easy laps he felt refreshed and went to his shaded lounge chair to relax.

His phone was blinking that he had messages, so he checked them and was elated to have one from Dean.

“Hey Minnie,” it said, “Wassup?”

He texted back that he’d had a fun day in the park so far and was just having a swim over naptime.

“You’re at the pool?” came Dean’s reply.

“Yes.”

“Wish I was. It’s hot as fuck out here.”

“Where are you?”

“United Kingdom. Kev puked already. He’s a lightweight. There’s a pub here… we’ve been singin along. It’s awesome.”

“Sounds fun,” Cas responded.

“You should come,” Dean immediately replied.

“To Epcot?”

“Yeah. Get your ass out of the pool and come have a drink with me in London!”

“Tempting.”

“So come.”

“By the time I get there you guys will be gone.”

“No we won't. We’ve been here like two hours!”

“You’d better move on soon,” Cas teased. “You have nine countries to go and the day is half over.”

It took a few minutes for another response.

“Shit. Sammy says you’re right. We’re leavin. He says next is France. Wanna meet me in France?”

“No, I better wait here. If I start drinking I won't be a very good uncle.”

“Good point. We still meetin at the pool tonight?”

“Looking forward to it.”

Dean smiled at Cas’ response. He was looking forward to it too. Cas’ riveting features had been drifting through his mind all day. The sound of his throaty laughter from close by was committed to memory now, remembered from the few moments he’d spent last night with the guy’s head resting on his arm. Also memorable was his wet, glistening body brushing against his. His sleep had been fitful and restless as his mind teased him with the memory while his cock remained a little chubby between the cool of the sheets. He knew Cas wasn’t going to fuck him. That had been made clear. But for some reason, Dean was no less captivated.

He looked around. Kevin was getting his second wind and Sam, propping up his friend, was singing the last verse of this one last song. When it was over, they all staggered to the door and moved on toward France. The hot sun was their enemy today.

As he trudged along with his group, looking forward to the next pub, his eyes followed Sam and Jess. They were sweet together. He smiled watching his brother pull her close and plant a kiss to the top of her head, ringlets of curls cascading down her back and hiding Sam’s hand as he worked his thumb up under her bra strap absentmindedly. Dean knew Sam was doing it, even though he couldn’t see it behind the curtain of her hair. He knew because that was one of his moves; Sammy had learned that from his big brother.

Dean knew that his brother thought he was a legend when it came to women. Well, actually, he’s earned that title fair and square. Over the past few years Dean’s tastes had changed and evolved to include men. The change had been fun at first, literally doubling his dating pool. And Sam seemed to find humor rather than disgust in his ability to easily pull just about anyone into his bed. But lately, as he watched his brother and his soon to be sister-in-law shake their heads at the endless parade of conquests, he’d been finding himself more amenable to the idea of settling in with somebody.

Dean had always thought it would be dull to have the same lover every night. But recently he’s started to feel like having someone new every night is getting boring. It’s weird, but true. Maybe it has to do with how people fuck when it’s the first time. Maybe he’s just getting older, and he’s tired of putting so much work into the “pre sex’ part. It’s hard to say, really, what has started this new line of thinking. But honestly, his brother and Jess seem so happy to be monogamous. And Dean’s not stupid, he knows that most of the people who are out at parties and bars aren’t really looking for a one-nighter. They’re looking for what Sam and Jess have. They’re looking for someone to couple with. Maybe they’re on to something.

“Hey,” Sam called, turning to look back at him over Jess’ shoulder, “Grab Kev.”

Dean looks around and sees Kevin sitting down on a bench.

“C’mon man,” Dean said as he made his way over, “let’s go to France.”

“I should’ve just had a Labatt like you guys. Why’d you let me start with a shot?”

“It ain't the shot that did ya in buddy,” Dean chastised, “it was the four or five you’ve had since then.”

“Where are we going next?”

“France, man, France.”

“Wine. No. I can’t do it.”

“Champagne?”

“Fuck, Dean. Leave me here.”

“No way man. No man left behind!” he crowed jokingly, “Now, on your feet. We’ll get you a water, I promise!”

“Can’t,” Kevin whimpered.

“Man down!” Dean shouted to Sammy. He laughed as he watched the faces of his party turn and then crumble into laughter. He didn’t think it was quite that funny. It only took a moment for him to catch up and realize that they weren’t laughing at what he said. They were laughing because Kevin had pitched forward when he wasn’t looking and was now blowing chunks at his feet.

Dean did an awkward jig, dancing from foot to foot as he tried to keep clear of the mess.  

Disney attendants that he hadn’t even known were there stepped out of the periphery to assist, cleaning up and offering to escort the guy back to his room. Dean couldn’t argue and Kevin didn’t seem to want to.

“Dude,” Dean laughed as he re-joined his group, “it’s not even happy hour, and we’re already down one groomsman.”

“And you thought this wasn’t going to be like a regular bachelor party,” Sam chastised. “Look, you’ve already been puked on!”

“You’re right. This is way better than strippers and gambling,” he tossed back.

“Well Dean, let’s at least get you a drink. Maybe you can hook up with a waitress from one of these countries and get a private dance in your room as a consolation prize.”

Dean looked over at his brother and felt a small stab of guilt. Sam had puppy eyes on and seemed put out that Dean might not be enjoying the festivities. He immediately resolved himself to rally for his brother and stop complaining. After all, Sam had paid a small fortune to bring him here. The least he could do was enjoy it with him.

He tossed his arm around his freakishly tall baby brother and guided him up to the bar. He made a show out of stepping up to the bar with his brother and using an exaggerated version of snobby European accent to say, “We’ll have a chardonnay, please.”

Sam giggled and pulled Dean aside, allowing Jess to the bar in front of them where she ordered for the group. Within a few short minutes, he was holding a goblet of something that was surprisingly good, it looked more like dessert than alcohol.

“What am I drinking?” he asked as Bela leaned in with a marker and drew a line on his homemade white t-shirt. Each of them were wearing shirts that the girls had made. Each had the words, “Drinking around the World” at the top. Under that header was a list of all the countries at Epcot. As they made their way counter clockwise around the “world” of Epcot, they were crossing off the countries by name once they’d had a drink there.

“Ice cream martini,” she answered. “Do the accent again,” she teased in her flawless British cadence. “I loved it.”

“No way,” he grouched in his regular voice, “It’s hard enough shakin you off my leg as it is.”

“Oh come now,” she chided confidently. “When this is all over we should really have angry sex.”

He looked at her, sad to admit that he was considering her offer. But it only took a moment to find the will to pass her up. Girls like her weren’t any fun in the sack anyway. The hotter the chick… the less effort she put into sex. It was a sad truth he’d learned long ago. A+ chicks almost never give head the first night but B+ girls almost always do.

“Am I good to go?” he asked her, referring to his shirt.

“Yes, now do me,” she said flirtatiously as she handed him the marker. Dean leaned in a little and gave Bela thrill by laying his left hand firmly over her right breast while he worked to cross France off of her left one.

Cheers and catcalls went up around them as he worked, and he looked over to see if his actions were being well received by his brother. And they were. Sammy seemed much happier now that Dean appeared to be participating in the fun.

It was sad, really, that Sam was so invested in him. He was nothing but a fuckup. In truth, his baby brother had passed him up long ago… the kid had grown up well. He’d graduated law school with honors and was now at the beginning of a successful career with a top firm. He lived in a beautiful house with his fiancé and wore suits to work. The days of being an older brother to Sam and doling out advice were over… Sam didn’t need any of Dean’s brand of wisdom. Especially not now.

Dean’s constant partying had wrought far-reaching effects and culminated in his being dismissed from college and ejected from the dorms. With no money and no job, it had been Sam who’d stepped up to help him out.

Now that Dean was living in the pool house on his brother’s upscale, gated property, Dean had lost more than the degree he’d been pursuing. He’d lost his self-respect as he’d found himself dependent on his little brother for support. He’d begun avoiding his parents because he couldn’t stand the look in their eyes when they saw him now.

Sadly, these negative repercussions didn’t slow down Dean’s self-destructive ways. The bottles that had become Dean’s friend in college were now his medicine… his tool for coping with his failure and his bleak future. These days, the pleasured screams and curses of a long string of one-night stands were his only source of reinforcement or self-satisfaction. The feeling of accomplishment that should accompany good marks in school or an advancing career were now gleaned only from a body beneath him as it cried out for more and begged him for his skilled hands, mouth and cock.

A roll in the hay with a stranger was an ego boost that lasted for hours and hours. The comical looks that Sam and Jess exchanged as he ushered his conquests off the property were his entertainment. He loved that despite seeing him at his worst, they still knew that there was one thing he did _incredibly_ well.

The downside of getting so much action? The constant use of barriers during sex and the difficulties of going a few days without getting any. This trip had sounded so fun at first. Now? He was looking at a solid week without the ego stroke of a good night's romp… no one screaming his name and begging for more… no knowing looks between Jess and Sam as they noticed his prowess or felt sorry for his victims… just an enviable hotel room and no one to share it with.

As he savored the look of satisfaction on Sammy’s face, Dean smiled and turned to JoAnna Beth and used the sharpie on her too. Another set of whistles accompanied the action and in keeping with the mood, he put on a sultry face as he slid the marker down between her breasts teasingly. With the sharpie resting comfortably in its new home, he pulled Jo forward and led her into a dance. There was jazz music playing here in France, and it was easy to dance with Jo. They’d been friends for a very long time. She was safe to flirt with too – because he knew there was no way in hell she’d take him up on anything. She had way too much self-respect to hit the sheets with Dean. It was both refreshing and sad in equal measure.

Cas was drifting in and out of peaceful sleep, now settled into a poolside reclining deck chair with an umbrella to shield him from the sun. He’d downed a blender drink and was utterly satisfied as he napped pool-side.

When his phone chirped, he roused himself hoping for another message from Dean. But, no. It was Gabe. Nap time was over and they were packing up their things. He replied a “yes” to his brother’s request to meet them on the monorail platform. But before getting up, he used his phone to take a picture. Pointing the camera down his reclined body, he was able to capture the view. The rippling, azure water as the subject of the photo and his own body in the foreground, stomach legs and feet visible in the photo. He looked at the picture, liking the way his body looked and the relaxed vibe of the photo.

He sent it to Dean with a message he felt was both friendly and flirty. Satisfied with it, he climbed out of his chair and headed back towards the hotel.

As he greeted his niece on the platform, it was easy to see the difference nap-time had made for her. She was refreshed and ready to head back out into the park. As they were riding the monorail back over to the Magic Kingdom, Cas’ phone alerted him to Dean’s response. No return picture, just a message. “I can’t wait.”

Gabe caught him grinning but said nothing and Cas was all smiles as he pushed his niece’s stroller back towards the castle again. She loved walking through it and as he pushed, Gabe and Kali were behind him mapping out their plan of attack on the park. They moved clockwise around the property, making sure to hit Tomorrowland first. This was home to one of Cas’ favorite rides. The Astro Orbiter. Gabby loved riding it with him, and he loved watching Gabe and Kali’s rocket dive in and out of his sight up ahead as they flew around between the planets. This ride was better at night… lots better. But Gabby didn’t know that, and she begged to go again when the ride was over.

After Tomorrowland they moved on to Fantasyland. They’d already done a lot here this morning, but they rode the few things they’d missed earlier, like the tea cups, before heading on to Frontierland. By the time they exited the Big Thunder railroad, a train ride that Gabby loved, she was exhausted. It was easy to see the signs. She was clumsy and cranky and nothing could make her happy anymore. The fun and playful tyke who had been wrapping him around her finger all afternoon was gone. In her place was thirty pounds of pouty and inconsolable toddler.

Gabe followed Kali’s suggestion to take her to a show. The line was long, but once the doors opened, everyone was able to move into the theater quickly. It was cool and dark inside and Gabby was immediately spellbound by the talking animatronic moose and deer heads. From there it was a snap. She curled up on Cas’ chest and giggled, loudly at first and then quieter. Much like Cas had done poolside today, Gabby faded in and out of restful sleep during the show.

Cas had to hand it Kali. She knew what she was doing. Getting out of the sun and off their feet was good for the grown-ups too. And when they headed back outside, refreshed and ready to see more, the sun was lower in the sky. The temperature was noticeably cooler, and Cas realized they had better choose the next attractions carefully. They likely only had time for one or two more things before they needed to scope out a spot from which to view the parade.

He passed off Gabby to his brother when his phone alert went off, unable to hold back a smile at the possibility of another message from Dean. His attitude didn’t go unnoticed by his big brother.

“Who ya been sexting?” Gabe asked him as he swiped his thumb over the screen to receive the message.

“Nobody.”

“I call bullshit.”

Cas laughed as he pulled up the message. Dean had sent a picture of himself and his brother. Both were smiling with heavily lidded eyes, clearly drunk and holding glasses of Sangria. The message said, “You should come have a drink with us in Italy.”

He let Gabe watch as he tapped out his response. “Italy! It’s good to see you making progress. But if you’re going to get around the world you better keep moving.”

When he’d hit send, he looked up to see Gabe still watching him. The smile fell from his face as he watched his brother smell blood in the water.

“Who ya got there, baby bro?”

“N-No one. Just a friend.”

“A friendly friend?”

“None of your business.”

“Oh, you’d never say that unless you were slumming it,” he teased ruthlessly. “C’mon Cassie, who is it?” he hounded as they started walking again.

“Just a guy. Nobody special.”

“Right,” he said with a wicked smile, “Nobody special, but a message from him makes you look like a kid at Christmas.”

Cas knew he’d been floating on a cloud since his encounter with Dean last night.  Now, as the clock ticked the day away, he was growing more and more eager to see him again.

They soon made their way to the parade route. Cas was determined to win Gabby one of the best seats, even if it meant staking their claim early and waiting a long time. As they waited, he placated his antsy niece by giving her one raisin at a time as he talked to her about the things she’d seen today. Gabe bought his daughter a glowing mouse-shaped balloon from a nearby vendor and tied it to her wrist. It occupied her attention fully for quite some time. As she thumped and played with the balloon, Gabe squeezed in next to Cas and began pumping him for information.

“Who is he?”

“I just met him.”

“When?”

“Last night.”

“Before or after we swam?”

“After.”

“At the pool?” Gabe asked, clearly wanting all the dirty details.

“Yes,” Cas begrudgingly answered.

“Why don’t you want me to know? Why aren’t you talking about him…” Gabe’s voice trailed off. Cas could literally see the gears turning in the man’s head.

“Wait…” he said with a crinkled nose, “there was hardly anyone there… just those kids that…”

Cas looked down at his feet and held his breath while Gabe put two and two together.

“No!”

Cas chuckled at his brother's reaction and kept his eyes on his shoes.

“No, Cassie, no! Not the peepers! You hooked up with one of the peepers?”

He couldn’t look at Gabe, shoulders hunched forward and chest shaking with laughter as he heard his brother call them “the peepers.”

“I can’t believe you!” Gabe said, thumping Cas on the back of his head.

“I can’t hear you,” laughed Cas, plugging his ears like a child would. He and Gabe were both giggling as Gabby laughed along with their antics.

“Cassie…” Gabe trailed off and then continued, “… which one?”

Cas passed his brother the phone, showing him the picture.

“Which one?” Gabe asked again.

“The one with short hair.’

“Hot.”

“I know.”

“Repentant?”

“Close enough for government work.”

“Well, just because he went to first base with you while you were dressed as a mouse in a red dress… that doesn’t necessarily mean you guys can’t still have fun.”

“Um, thanks?” he replied, snatching his phone back from Gabe and fighting his laughter.

“He’s inviting you to come with them. Why don’t you go?”

“Because I’m here. With you guys.”

“You’re gonna watch a parade with us when you could be having drinks with _that_?”

“This is a special time!” Cas defended. “It’s the parade of lights! It’s Gabby’s first time!”

“Please,” Gabe said dismissively, “There’s two parades a day in these parks and we’re here all week. Get your ass off the curb and go get some!”

Cas looked back at Gabe dubiously.

“Gabby,” said Gabe, leaning around Cas so he could see his daughter, “Tell uncle Cas to go get some.”

She cocked her head, clearly not understanding.

“Tell him Gabby,” Gabe prodded, “Tell uncle Cas to go get some!”

“Geso!” she repeated excitedly, thrilled to have all eyes on her again, “Geso! Geso!”

“You heard the lady,” Gabe said with a Cheshire grin. “Get out of here and go get some!”

Cas had to laugh. He knew Gabby was too young to have any idea what they were talking about or what the words meant. But just the same, he gave Gabe shit about it saying, “You’re such a good father, Gabe. You’re an example to us all.”

“Why are you still here?” his brother tossed back at him, “Go get some!”

“Geso! Geso!” Gabby parroted from her stroller.

Cas grinned and got to his feet. He kissed Gabby on the nose and waved good-bye to his brother and Kali. As he backed away from them he watched Gabe lean in to whisper to his wife, clearly ready to fill her in on every last detail of their exchange. Cas was giddy with laughter as he turned away from them.

He wasn’t far from the front of the park, and the monorail platform was deserted. No one was going anywhere right now… every park guest was either finding a spot for the parade or trying to squeeze in a few more rides before it started.

As he settled into a seat in the air conditioning, he pulled out his phone and texted Dean.

“I’m on my way, where are you?”

Then he sat back and watched the scenery roll by from his window as the train whooshed along, high on its elevated rails, providing a bird’s eye view of everything they passed. The minutes ticked by with no response. When he disembarked at Epcot, he entered the park and began walking around the lake that sat at the center of the World Showcase.  He entered it from the opposite end that Dean’s group had, working his way back to them.

The fireworks show at Epcot was the best of all the parks. It was a must see. So naturally everyone wanted the best view and they congregated by the lake now, choosing a good spot and then hunkering down to keep it… much like Cas had been doing with Gabe and Kali as they’d waited for the parade of lights. Most people had settled into seat at one of the lake side restaurants or claimed a place along the railing by the water, so there weren’t a lot of people actually walking the street right now and Cas moved easily from country to country.

He was just passing into Norway when he got a reply from Dean, “China,” it said. He pressed on, knowing he was almost there. His phone buzzed again a moment later, “Joy of Tea.”

Cas began looking around as Norway faded into China and soon found a kiosk bearing the sign “Joy of Tea.” He didn’t have to look hard to find Dean’s group. As usual, they were a spectacle. The bride had on her mouse ears and veil and the group was boisterous. Cas ambled over but didn’t see Dean.

He turned when he felt a tap on his shoulder and came face to face with the green eyed man who’d inspired achingly good dreams last night.

“Here,” said the man, handing Cas a clear plastic cup of something orange and cold.

“What is this?” he asked as he took a sip.

“Canta Loopy,” Dean grinned.

Cas sipped again. It was sweet, melon-like, and above all else it was cold. Perfect. He hadn’t realized how thirsty he’d been until now. He practically chugged it, eyes closed and holding his breath.

“Damn,” Dean husked from too close.

Cas’ eyes popped open, and he smiled as Dean did… both of them looking at each other over their drinks and Cas breathing a little heavy from having held his breath while he drank.

“Here,” Dean said, holding out a marker, “Do me a favor and cross China off my list.”

Cas leaned in and splayed his hand on Dean’s chest to hold the shirt in place as he etched a black line through Dean’s ninth drinking location of the day.

“A hard day’s work, no doubt,” Cas chuckled, looking at Dean and not stepping away. The lower half of his body warmed as Dean smiled at him again, straight white teeth and warm pink lips.

“Yeah, s’been a good day, Cas. But we gotta hurry. We’re running outta time, and we wanna finish.”

“What’s been your favorite so far?”

“Breakfast,” Dean answered.

“I meant what’s your favorite country so far,” laughed Cas.

“Oh… I think London,” he said. “The pub there was awesome.”

“London’s a city not a country, Dean,” said a pitying voice from behind Cas. He turned toward it and came face to face with the other man from Dean’s picture. Before he could speak he felt the marker being lifted from his hand. 

“Hi, I’m Sam,” said the man as he turned his attention to the bride and put the sharpie between his teeth. Cas couldn’t help but stare as Sam put hands on his bride’s hip bones and leaned in to use the marker in his mouth to draw a line through China on her shirt. Cheers went up around them at Sam’s display.

When Sam passed the marker off to one of the girls, he returned his attention to Cas. “I’m the groom,” he said with a smirk, “and baby brother to this fucker.”

Cas looked over to Dean as it was said and watched the two brothers glop together.

“Finish that drink,” barked Sam to Dean, “We’ve got places to go and things to do!”

“Yeah,” Dean said as he tipped back his cup and downed the last of his orange drink, “Yeah Sammy… places to go and people to do!”

At first Cas thought it was a drunken slur, words jumbled together incorrectly. But the gleam in Dean’s vibrant eyes as he said it was unmistakable. It was a flirtation, and Cas bowed under its strength and ability to conjure filthy images to his mind.

The group headed for Norway, turning Cas back the way he’d just come. He dropped his empty plastic cup in a garbage can on the way past and followed along, shoulder to shoulder with Dean.

“So breakfast must’ve been awesome if was your favorite thing, where’d you go?”

“Can’t remember the name,” he said, turning toward his brother again. “Where did we eat this mornin?”

“Crystal Palace,” Sam replied, letting his bride tug him along by the hand.

Hearing that, Cas was stunned. Had they been there at the same time and not even seen each other? “We ate at Crystal Palace this morning too,” Cas said.

“No shit,” said Dean, also surprised. “I can’t believe I didn’t see you there. Didja get a Mickey shaped pancake?”

“Of course.”

“Hug the critters?” Dean asked him.

“Yes, but only because my niece was watching,” he lied.

“S’fuckin adorable Cas. You’re adorable,” Dean slurred, draping his arm over Cas’ shoulder as they walked.

It hadn’t taken long to get to the next beer cart, and when they swarmed up to it, Cas watched Sam order local beers for everyone and pay while his bride passed them around. Jess was clearly enjoying the outing even though she couldn’t drink, letting Sam cross off the countries for her as she babysat in them rather than drinking in them. As Jess was handing Cas his cup of frothy beer, Dean stepped up behind his brother and ordered two shots.

“For you,” said Dean, holding out a clear plastic shot glass. “You’ve got some catching up to do!”

Cas took it, feeling like a lush with a drink in each hand. “What is this?” he asked.

“Aquavit,” Dean answered, putting his palm to Cas’ elbow and lifting gently to encourage him to drink. The drink was bitter… horrible. He hated it, scrunching up his face as he tossed the little empty cup back at Dean while he focused on chugging down beer to chase the taste away.

“Attaboy,” Dean husked, slapping Cas between his shoulder blades. “Take it like a man!”

Cas, having finished half his beer in one go, looked around at the rest of their party. “Hey, where’s the little guy?” he asked, noticing one missing.

“Early out,” Dean replied. “Poor Kevin,” he said with a shake of his head. “He just couldn’t hang. He made it through breakfast and two countries… that’s it.”

Cas took another sip of his drink. “Who’s the chick that already hates me?” he asked, noticing a hot girl who’d been giving him the fish-eye since he arrived.

“That’s Bela,” Dean answered. “Don’t worry about her. She’s just trying to figure out which of us is more likely to fuck her.”

“Vegas money’s on you,” Cas replied snarkily. “I don’t go do chicks.”

“Never?”

“Never.”

“Here,” said Dean, thrusting another shot on him, “Take this and then we can find the marker.”

“No way,” Cas insisted. “One of those was enough.”

“C’mon,” Dean pressed.

“You do it if you think it’s so good,” he laughed. Then he watched the line of Dean’s throat as the man tipped his head back. His eyes locked on the light trace of perspiration and then followed the Adam’s apple when it bobbed down. It was impossible not to swallow when Dean did.

Cas took a long pull from his beer as Dean reached around him to grab the marker from someone and hand it to Cas.

“Where the fuck are we?” he shouted to his group.

“Norway,” they all hollered at him.

Cas was laughing as he leaned in.

“No, Cas, do it like Sammy did.”

Shit, he thought as he gripped the marker between his teeth and leaned forward. With beer in one hand, he used his other hand to steady himself by holding Dean’s hip. The position inspired dirty thoughts as he worked to get a line through the word Norway on Dean’s shirt. It was near his belly button so Cas found himself bent at the waist, backpack sliding to the side and Dean’s hand resting on the back of his head while he finished his task.

It was hard to imagine that Dean wasn’t making some kind of gesture about him while he was bent over like this, and when he stood back up straight, the marker was plucked from his mouth by someone else amid cheers. At least his efforts were being applauded, even if Dean had made some kind of unseemly gesture while he’d worked.

“I’m Jess,” said the sweet-faced blonde as she took the marker from between his teeth. “You must be Cas?”

“Yes,” he said as he shook her hand, “nice to meet you.”

“We’ve heard a lot about you,” she said as she stepped in closer. Then she pushed up on her tiptoes and whispered, “I’m sorry about yesterday,” into his ear.

“It's fine,” he said honestly, “Water under the bridge. And, congratulations.”

“Thank you!” she chirped as she handed the marker to Tessa and let her attention be pulled away.

Dean snaked an arm around his waist then and said, “M’glad you came.”

“Me too,” he answered honestly.

“What’s next?”

Cas looked at Dean, wondering what he meant.

“What’s next, Cas? What country?”

“Mexico,” he laughed.

“Oh hell yeah!” he hollered over his shoulder to the rest of his group, “Tequila!”

Amid answering shouts, they moved forward and headed towards the colorful lights and the sounds of Mariachi that welcomed them. The streets were full of people but most everyone was either sitting or standing… claiming a space for the light show that was soon to start. Their group snaked easily between the stationary bodies as the poured into Mexico.

“What is that?” huffed Dean as they walked nearer to a huge Aztec pyramid bathed in colorful lights.

“It’s a ride,” answered Cas, “a boat ride.”

“Awesome!” said Dean, grinning as he tugged on Cas’ backpack and shouted for the rest of his group to follow.

The line was short because most were drifting towards fireworks, and it didn’t take long to find themselves being ushered into the area where the boats were loaded. Cas found himself again being tugged by his backpack as Dean made an obvious effort to position the two of them for a seat together at the back of the boat. Cas smiled warmly, unable to deny how very much he wanted to sit close to Dean right now. The man’s flirty smile and easy ways were enticing, and he found himself feeling buoyant and happily gobbling up the man’s attention.

Maybe he was buzzing from having several drinks in such a short time, but he’d be a liar if he didn’t admit that part of the buzz was a response to Dean’s flirty ways as much as it was from the alcohol in his drinks.

They settled into a boat together, the speaker system reminding them to keep their hands and arms inside at all times. Much like the previous night, Dean found a way to get his arm around Cas’ shoulders without him even noticing the movement. But when he noticed that arm there… he felt a bubbling of excitement in his chest.

They floated gently forward, the voices of other guests mingling with the sounds carrying over the speaker system. He relaxed and began to look around, their environment dark as they drifted under the branches of trees.

Their vessel slipped out into the night air and rocked with the movements of their fellow riders as they drifted around the outside of the Aztec pyramid. It was impossible not to enjoy this experience, letting the boat rock him as his eyes wandered over the spectacle. The sounds of crickets and jungle animals were surrounding them as their gondola glided ever closer to a lit tunnel. Cas was enthralled with the ride, but never forgot for a moment the weight of Dean’s hand where it rested on his shoulder.

As they slipped into the tunnel, the decorated walls came to life, huge screens lighting up with cartoon characters… the three Caballeros. Their boat wound around corners as screen after screen danced with animations.

Mariachi music played loudly as the screens gave way to animatronic robots, singing and dancing in Mexican garb. Then, as they passed under a series of arches, the lights dimmed and slowly transitioned them into darkness. The walls were again lit with screens that were, this time, showing scenes of real Mexico. As the darkness enveloped them, Cas felt Dean slide in closer. His body was keenly aware of Dean’s encroaching presence, and it responded by increasing the speed and strength of his heartbeat until he could feel it in his knees.

His eyes, he found, were less interested in looking at the cartoon characters who danced across the images of the Mexican Riviera and more inclined to steal glances at the man next to him. He toyed with the idea that Dean may kiss him, here in the dark of this winding tunnel.

The dancing lights and festive music seemed to slow down as he looked over at Dean for the first time and found the man’s eyes looking back at him. There was no mistaking what Cas saw in those eyes and without further thought, he tipped his head forward and let Dean fold him into a deep kiss.

The boat drifted on as their lips sealed and their mouths opened to each other. Donald Duck’s raspy, lispy voice carried on about them and the whisper of a breeze ghosted over them as they floated along, sinking in deeper and losing themselves in each other.

When they broke apart, only a few inches and only for a moment, Cas looked to the ceiling of their tunnel where the images of beautiful fiber optic fireworks flashed for them. Glancing around he saw the cartoon show had been replaced with urban scenery… tall buildings with colorful flags hanging from them. Cas’ eyes pulled back to the ceiling again, entranced by the undulating patterns of light and color. As he enjoyed the view, soft lips pressed to his neck and began nibbling there, bringing tingles up his chest and arms in waves. Castiel closed his eyes to the magic of the ride and turned his face towards Dean’s to slip back into his kiss. There was a dream-like quality to these moments that kept Cas’ mind from wondering if anyone could see them. His body curled towards his new man, who with this kiss had become his new lover.

As they wrapped arms around each other fully and shifted closer, Cas was sad to hear the bits and pieces of the cartoon characters bidding them farewell. The ride was coming to its end. He forced himself to pull back from Dean’s warm body and look around. They were gliding past a large map of Mexico on the wall to their left. Donald Duck was bidding them goodbye over the speakers, as they moved ever closer to the end.

The walls were blank now, shining with lanterns intermittently, slowly bringing them from darkness to light. As their boat bumped up to the unloading zone, Cas untangled himself from Dean and cleared his throat. Dean seemed to wake up a little too… both of them having settled into the soft and sleepy feeling of slow kisses. But now, everyone was clambering out of the boats and laughing as they pressed back out into the street and looked for their next drink.

Cas waited to the side, looking out over the water. It was dark now and the show was gearing up. Dean soon returned and handed Cas two shots. He thought Dean was just asking him to hold his, but then the man looked at him and said, “Bottoms up!”

“What?” said Cas, “These are both for me?”

“Hellz yeah!” he barked, a little too loudly. “You’ve got some catching up to do!”

“Here,” said Cas, handing him one back, “you’re the one that needs to cross a country off his shirt, at least join me.”

“Alright,” husked Dean, giving him a wink as they shot them back together. “Attaboy,” he praised when Cas tossed his empty plastic shot glass into the trash nearby. “Let’s get another!”

“I’m good, Dean,” Cas said with a smile, leaning back on the railing. “You go ahead.”

“C’mon, Cas,” Dean begged, “You’re not on Minnie Mouse duty tonight! Live a little!”

“I’m good,” he insisted, wondering why Dean seemed to be shoving drinks down his throat.

“C’mon,” Dean said again, this time leaning in closer and sliding his hand around to cup Cas’ ass, “You’re not gonna make me drink alone are ya?”

Something about the way Dean was acting was like a bucket of cold water over the warm buzz he’d felt when they’d kissed. Was that only a few minutes ago? Because Dean’s carriage and demeanor had changed a lot in the last few minutes. Where he had been sweet and tender a few moments ago, he was brash and bawdy now… glancing around at his friends to see who was looking as he clenched Cas’ ass cheek in his palm.

The street here was crowded with people, and some of them were starting to notice Dean’s lewd behavior. Cas gently pulled Dean’s hand away from his ass and tried to smile. “It’s starting soon,” he said of the fireworks.

“Oh, I’ll be right back,” he said hastily as he turned away.

Cas looked at the sky, waiting for the first bursts of color. As the show started, a seamless fusion of laser lights and fireworks, Dean reappeared, two more drinks in hand.

“Alright,” he said, “Mango Margaritas!”

“You go ahead, Dean,” he said firmly, “I’ve told you, I’m good. I’m done.”

“Aw c’mon,” Dean wheedled, trying to foist a drink on him.

The look on Dean’s face was telling. Cas had seen it plenty in his time at college. At parties… at bars… he knew the look. Dean was on the make. The sweet kisses were nothing but a ploy. This wasn’t a new friend or a new lover staring at him over frosty drinks. This was just the face of man trying to get laid.

“Dean, what is this?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean,” said Cas firmly, raising his voice to compete with the booming of firework cannons and the cheers of the crowd, “What’s with you? You think I’m going to bend over for you or something? Is that what this is?”

Dean gaped at him and looked around, as if noticing the crowd around them for the first time.

“Dean, you and your friends have humiliated me enough. Now you think I'll be your little Disney fling? You think you can go back to Cali and brag about how you bagged the guy who plays Mickey for a living? You think I’ll do something kinky like put on mouse ears and blow you?”

“I… I…” Cas watched Dean stammer and try to recover. Then a sick kind of smile spread across his face as he swayed a little. “I… I gotta say,” Dean replied with a smirk, “the mouse ears… that’s tempting.”

“Fuck off Dean,” said Cas, his body deflating as he backed away. He watched the man’s face as he moved away from him. Regret was clear, but it didn’t matter. The man was probably regretting blowing his chance to get some – not the things he’d said or done. Cas turned from him then, moving around the edge of the crowd and heading straight for the gate as fireworks exploded overhead.

.[](http://s665.photobucket.com/user/Rachella_Deville/media/3_zpsyofiuvh5.jpg.html)


	4. Mouse Ears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you MoniJune! You're work to clean this up is appreciated by all who read it!

[](http://s665.photobucket.com/user/Rachella_Deville/media/4_zpsvrct3nbm.jpg.html)  
.

Dean wakes up slowly, in phases. There’s the initial moment where he registers consciousness and with that comes the awareness of pain. His head is pounding and his neck is stiff. He has to piss. Badly. All of these are signs that he had an awesome time last night, so he smiles as he rolls over and pushes a hand out into the sheets, reaching for the other side of the bed. Empty.

That’s strange. For Dean a hangover almost always includes waking up next to a warm body. Sometimes he’s pleasantly surprised by what he’s lured to his bed and sometimes he has to take a deep breath and praise the power of beer goggles. But usually, he has the option of round two before he has to either do the walk of shame or escort someone else out the door for theirs.

Actually, Dean can’t remember the last time he woke up alone with a hangover. With that thought, he enters the next phase of waking, the one where you remember the existence of time. He rolls to squint at the clock. It’s almost eleven. He flops back on his pillow, wiping a thin layer of sweat from his forehead and kicking back the covers as he tries to remember if he had any plans or commitments today. His mind sorts things out slowly and he realizes that since the wedding is tomorrow, he has to see the lady about the tux today. Her card is in his wallet. He’ll call her later to set a time. Other than that – he’s free today. Someone will eventually call him, he assumes, to see if he wants to go for breakfast.

But now, thinking about breakfast, nausea sweeps over him. His mouth floods with spit, and he works to swallow it down, fighting his body’s urge to heave everything back up as he moves to get out of bed and into the bathroom. This is the final stage of waking up. The one where he’s got two feet are on the floor and his body is in an upright position. Adrenaline kicks in and he’s running, stumbling like a newborn foal. He fumbles through the doorway and flops down on his knees at the toilet, upchucking everything in wave after wave. The smell only makes it worse as he gasps for breath when he can. His stomach muscles are still clenching long after his belly is empty… even when he’s leaning back against the cool glass wall of the adjacent shower.

It takes a few minutes before he’s ready to get up, and during that time, flashes of his antics from yesterday begin to register. He remembers how surprisingly fun the bachelor/bachelorette party was. He remembers Kevin’s early exit, drinking, dancing, laughing and kissing Cas. Yeah, he’d had a great time with Sam and the rest of their crew yesterday. Having Cas join had been icing on the cake. He finds himself smiling as he remembers their boat ride, and he warms a little just thinking of how it feels to be near the man’s infectious smile and magnetic eyes.

Absently, he wonders why Cas wasn’t with him when he woke this morning, and since his knees have stopped shaking he’s ready to get to his feet. He holds his breath as he uses toilet paper to wipe up the seat so he can sit down and do his morning business. That’s where he’s at when something Cas said comes screaming back to him.

“You’ve already humiliated me…. You think I’m gonna bend over for you… you think I’m going to put on mouse ears and blow you?” Dean braces his elbows on his knees and drops his head into his hands as the echoes of their parting words come back to him. He digs his fingers into his hair and clenches his eyes shut as he hears Cas’ commanding voice in his head, “Fuck you, Dean.”

He’s blown it. There’s no way someone like Cas will have anything to do with him now.

He’s got days and days left here in Florida, and it would have been so fun to spend that time with Cas. He’s enjoyed every moment he’s spent with Cas so far. The guy is fun to be around. He’s smart too… but not so smart that it’s pretentious. He’s also sexy as hell; even his voice inspires lust. And the guy knows what he likes, what he wants, where he’s going. Cas is certain of things. In a sea of young men and women who measure their life by the number of likes on Facebook and devote way too much time to taking selfies, there’s Cas. The guy sticks out like a sore thumb from his peers who constantly talk themselves up. Cas is genuine. It was so nice to spend time with a guy who never once looked at his phone while they were talking. And he’d managed to blow it.

As he flushed and stepped to the sink to brush his teeth, he wondered what it was that he’d done to piss the guy off.  As he washed up, he tried to remember the last time he knew for sure that he and Cas were still having a good time. It was the boat ride, he was sure of it. After that, they’d moved back out onto the main street that wound through all the countries of Epcot. He’d followed Cas toward the railing where people were gathered. It had been obvious that Cas was intent on the show that was about to start. He’d looked around and seen his group also turning their attention skyward.

He remembered getting another round of drinks and he clearly remembered Cas insisting that he drink too… so things must’ve still been cool at that point. But what next? It was a little fuzzy, but he definitely remembered having two frozen drinks in his hands and Cas not taking one. His mind circled that moment as important and continued to think on it. But try as he may, Dean couldn’t come up with any words from either himself or Cas that would have indicated an imminent meltdown. He was still thinking it over when he was toweled off and dressed.

Hungry now, he called over to Sam’s room.

“Mornin, Sammy,” he began when his brother croaked out a raspy hello.

“Still sleeping Dean. Eat without us.”

“Okay but you’re missin out. Ya never know who’s gonna hug you at breakfast around here.”

“Yeah, yeah, Dean. Just go downstairs. See you later.”

The line clicked dead and Dean grinned. He called Kevin next and found that he and Victor were already out in the park. He told them he’d join after he ate and asked where they were.

Hollywood studios. Okay. That would be his destination once his pills kicked in and he had some food in his stomach.

Thinking himself clever, he put a few more aspirins in his pocket for later and went downstairs. Breakfast was over. He overpaid for lunch, missing his brother and the almighty American Express he carried at all times. As he begrudgingly handed over too many bills, he noticed how quickly his wallet was thinning. He’d spent a fortune on drinks yesterday.

Honestly, the happy couple had paid for plenty. They’d bought every round in every country and even paid for food. But the moment Cas had shown up, Dean had started buying extra drinks, and that had hurt him. He was almost a hundred bucks lighter this morning. It goes quickly when the drinks are $10-15 each.

Again, his mind turned to Cas. He hadn’t really liked anyone in ages. He’d almost forgotten what it was like to be infatuated. But, yeah, if he’d met the guy around town instead of across the country he would definitely be interested in more than one date. He’d happily steer clear of any further hookups in favor of more time with Cas.

But, he wasn’t home. He was six or eight states from home. It was never going to be more than a brief affair with Cas anyway. Just a week of fun and then a lingering goodbye kiss when it was time to go home. Having it end badly last night hadn’t cost him much… just a few days of fun with the guy. Not so bad right?

So why did the sickness of it still linger in his stomach?

Hoping it was just his body hanging on to the last of his hangover, he walked up to the monorail platform. As he waited for the train, he pulled a business card out of his wallet and called the tux lady. She said to come anytime and gave him directions. That became the new destination. After that, he’d head over to Hollywood Studios and have a little fun. A distraction from feeling the loss of Cas was a welcome one.

 

 

 

“Who pissed in your Wheaties?” Gabe prodded. “You’ve been a zombie all day.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, tell me what happened.”

“Nothing. He’s just another asshole.”

“Oh… so things didn’t go so well with the peeper of petticoats?”

“Seems silly for me to have expected otherwise,” Cas admitted as he passed Gabby back to his brother and leaned back on the railing.

“Did you at least get some?” his brother asked crudely.

“Geso! Geso!” Gabby cheered, remembering the new word she’d learned yesterday.

“You’ve created a monster,” Cas teased. “And yeah, I got a kiss or two.”

“Lame.”

“It’s better this way. At least I saw what he really was before… well…” it was hard to talk with Gabby around. He didn’t want to risk further increasing her vocabulary.

“Maybe, maybe not,” answered Gabe. “If you’re gonna be this bummed about it, I wish you’d at least gotten L-A-I-D first.”

“What are you going to do when she can spell?”            

“He’ll have to finally grow up,” teased Kali, leaning in to take Gabby. He hadn’t even known she’d been listening.

“Cassie,” she said, using Gabe’s pet name for him, “You’re a wonderful young man. You’ll meet the right one someday… it just takes time. There’s a lot of A-S-S-H-O-L-E-S out there to sort through.”

“You know,” said a stranger behind them in line, “some of our kids actually can spell.”

Chastised, the three turned repentant eyes on the stranger and apologized.

“So what’s in this giant tree, anyway?” Gabe asked them. “What are we waiting so long for?”

“There’s a theater,” answered Cas. “It’s a show. The characters are from the Bug’s Life movie.”

“Lame,” Gabe complained.

“No, it’s cool,” Cas reassured him. “Everybody loves it.”

“Okay,” said Gabe as the line started to move. “Where are we going for lunch?”

 

 

The light was bright as they emerged from the Star Wars attraction at Hollywood Studios. Dean pulled on his aviators and was still squinting.

“That was awesome,” he said to Kev and Vic. “What next?”

“Go back to the end of the line and do it again?” Kevin suggested.

“Let’s make sure we do everything we want to do at least once before we start repeating,” Vic countered.

“Fine, where to?” Kevin responded.

“I’m kinda hungry,” answered Dean.

“I’m thirsty,” Kevin added.

“Okay, but let’s just get something cheap and fast and eat it walking,” Vic responded. Based on the guy’s tone, Dean assumed Vic was noticing his wallet getting lighter too.

Dean’s headache had abated, but if they were to be going on rides all day, it was best to double down. He tossed back his pocket aspirin with lemonade when they ate. Then, he suggested they head over to the Indiana Jones exhibit.

“It’s not a ride,” countered Vic, “it’s just a show.”

“What then?” pressed Dean as he watched Kevin fumble a map out of his back pocket.

“Toy Story?” Kevin asked tentatively.

“Not drunk yet. Save that,” Dean chuckled.

“The Great Movie ride?”

“Rockin Rollercoaster,” countered Dean.

“We’re closer to the movie ride,” Vic interjected, peering at the map over Kev’s shoulder.

“Fine.”

“Cranky much?” Vic crabbed at him. “How old are you?”

“Still hung over, I guess,” he responded, irritated at being called out but not wanting to make a big thing of it.

Truth be told, he’d been thinking of Cas all day. And about an hour ago, he’d come to understand where he’d gone wrong. He couldn’t put his finger on what he’d actually done or said. But Cas’ words, as they rolled around in his head, gave him all the information he needed. Cas was feeling like Dean was out to use him. He hadn’t wanted to be a one-shot. Especially not when he’d already been mistreated once at the hands of Dean and his group. And honestly, Dean could understand that.

But he hadn’t been trying to use Cas. He’d just been having a good time. He didn’t buy Cas a bunch of drinks with the intention of lowering his inhibitions or trying to get him lose for fucking. (Though he could understand why Cas would think so – it’s a common tactic.)

Dean was really and truly just having fun, and when the show was starting, he’d wanted to grab one more round before they stopped selling. Now that he was seeing clearly what had happened, he felt things with Cas might be salvageable. His mind was spinning now, not with regret but with possibilities. He was considering what he might say or do to help Cas see that Dean wasn’t just looking for a warm body… that the connection they’d both felt was real. That Dean, out of character though it may be, was interested in spending time together. Even if it was time spent fully clothed.

Cas, he thinks, is a reasonable man. A sincere apology will probably be enough to bring him around. But Dean’s very aware that he has nothing to offer Cas. He’s only here for a few more days. But even if he lived here… what did he have to offer a college boy like Cas? Nothing. He’s not worthy of someone like Cas, and he knows it. So, as he continues to try and keep from dragging down the mood in his group, he’s chewing on the situation and wondering what he can do about it.

 

 

 

“Okay,” Gabe said as they walked over to the jumble of strollers parked outside the exhibit, “I admit it that was cool”

Cas nodded as he watched Kali maneuver Gabby into the stroller.

“I think it’s about nap time,” Kali said to them as she wheeled the little girl out into the flow of foot traffic.

“Yes!” Gabe barked, literally bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Cas watched Gabe waggle his eyebrows at his wife’s backside as she walked ahead of them pushing the stroller. Her deeply colored skin was bronze in the sunlight and the strap of her top had slid down on her shoulder.

“Naptime is what? An hour or two?”

“Usually at least ninety minutes,” Gabe nodded. “Why?”

“No reason. Just wondering what Kali does for the other eighty-five minutes of naptime.”

“C’mon Cassie. Don’t be mean. I go at least ten minutes,” he teased. Both men were laughing when Cas’ phone sounded. He pulled it from his pocket and looked at the screen. It was Dean. And not a text message either. He was actually calling. Dean was _calling._

Cas held up a finger to Gabe, the universal sign for “I need a minute.”

Their group paused, Kali pulling the stroller aside as the crowd moved along without them.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Heya Cas, thanks for answering.” Cas paused, uncertain of where this was going and unsure of what to say. “I thought,” Dean continued, “that I’d have to say all this to your voicemail.”

“Pointless,” said Cas, “I never check it.”

“Well I just wanted to say that I had a good time with you last night.”

Cas looked over at Gabe and let his brother see the exaggerated eye roll and hear long suffering sigh he let out.

“I get it man,” said Dean firmly, “I know you think I was just tryin to… well. You know what I mean. When I woke up and remembered what you said, I knew I’d been a douche. But I wanted to call and tell you that I wasn’t just after…” Dean paused and took a deep breath. “Look, even if you don’t wanna go down that road, I’d still wanna hang out with you. And I can prove it to ya.”

“You don’t need to prove anything to me Dean. It’s over. Just forget it.”

“I don’t wanna forget it man. I wanna make it up to you. So, how ‘bout you let me take you out again. But this time, I don’t bring you to a bachelor party, okay?”

“I don’t know why you think…”

“Cas,” Dean interrupted, “c’mon, man, let me take you out for real.”

“I don’t know, Dean…”

“How ‘bout if you pick somewhere to go? Like a restaurant you’ve wanted to go to but haven’t. Pick anything… something that you’ve heard of and it sounded awesome but it was expensive or whatever and you haven’t gone. C’mon man, let me do this and I won't even try to kiss you or anything. That’ll prove to you that I’m not just tryin to get you in bed, right? That I really just wanna see you?”

“Dean, that’s nice. Really. It is. But I don’t think spending a bunch of money is the answer here. And honestly, I’m not sure. I mean, if you’re not just trying to score, then what? What do you want with me?”

“Just your time, Cas. What do you say, huh? Spend some time with me?”

“Okay, Dean,” he relented, “that sounds nice.”

Cas looked over at Gabe, expecting to get the fish eye for caving in. Instead, Gabe was doing this weird kind of dance. Kali was laughing at him, and it made Cas smile.

“Okay, Cas,” sighed Dean, “Thanks man. Do you know where you want to go?”

“Actually, I do.”

“Where?”

“It’s called the Sci-Fi dine in theater. It’s in Hollywood Studios.”

“Perfect. That’s where I am right now. Do we need a reservation?”

“Wouldn’t hurt.”

“Okay, what time?”

Gabe looked over at his brother and his wife.

“Well,” he said to Dean, “We’re at Animal Kingdom. We’re just leaving to go put Gabby down for a nap. I was planning to go to the pool and kill an hour or two…”

“You could come here if you wanted… ride some rides with me instead of sittin by the pool?”

“Okay Dean,” he grinned, “I’ll text you when I get there to see where you are.”

He hadn’t even ended the call before Gabe was on him.

“That’s my baby bro! That’s what I’m talkin about!”

“Go!” barked Gabby, whose stroller had been sitting idle for a few minutes too long, “Wa go! Wa go!”

“Okay, princess,” smiled Gabe, “We’ll go. It’s naptime. But we get to ride the train first, you want a train ride?”

Cas watched his niece squeal at the prospect of getting on the monorail. She seemed a little disappointed, the monorail losing its initial charm in comparison to the awesome train rides within the actual parks. Putting a juice box in her hand helped a lot. By the time Cas parted company from them, her head was growing heavy and her eye lids were drooping.

 

 

 

Dean met Cas at the gate and greeted him warmly. It didn’t take long at all to get past the awkwardness of their harsh goodbye last night. They moved about the park easily, having a great time. Cas, much like Kevin, didn’t have any issue with leaving a ride and then turning right around to line up for it again.

So far the favorite of the day for both had been the Rockin Rollercoaster. It was disorienting to be pitched into complete darkness during a roller coaster ride. The colorful lights that occasionally flashed over bright street signs and palm trees enhanced the experience. The fact that all the visuals were purposefully off kilter added to the sense of confusion while they snaked through loops and spirals at breakneck speed. Waiting in line wasn’t even so bad with this attraction because so much of the ‘line time’ was spent indoors… in the air conditioning.

When the clouds started gathering for the afternoon rain, they headed over to eat. Dean apologized about the early dinner reservation but Cas assured him that it was fine. Perfect, actually.

Dean seemed stunned when they were led into the dining room of the restaurant.

“Cas, this is freakin awesome!”

“I know,” agreed Cas, “Everyone loves it, and I’ve never been.”

The dining room was huge and dark. The scenery on the walls was a night sky and around the perimeter of the room was fencing. One wall was dominated by a huge movie screen and facing it were rows and rows of vintage cars. The entire thing was an indoor drive in theater.

Each car was a table, cleverly lit so that diners could see their food without the light distracting from the film. A sci-fi movie was playing… something old in black and white. They followed the waiter to their car and slid in, both sitting together in the “front seat.” They ordered their drinks and then began to look over the menus.

Dean had been at Disney long enough to know what he was doing when he offered Cas to go somewhere special. A dinner date at one of the better restaurants could easily set him back at least a hundred bucks... maybe two hundred or more. So, he’d been prepared to be clobbered when he came in here. He was armed with his brother’s credit card just in case their bill ended up being more than he even had.

Now, looking over the menu, he realized it wasn’t going to be that bad. He suspected that Cas had chosen a cool place he’d wanted to see, rather than Dean’s offer as a chance to go to the most expensive restaurant on the property. Lots of people would’ve done that, but not Cas. It was just one more thing to like and respect about him.

“What are you getting?” Dean whispered softly, not wanting to disturb the show for those in the cars around them.

“I don’t know,” Cas said thoughtfully. “Maybe the burger?”

Dean noticed that Cas had chosen one of the cheapest offerings. He wanted to be sure Cas knew he could order what he wanted without being so tactless as to mention money. He thought for a moment before saying, “You sure? The steak looks good.”

“I’m sure it is,” smiled Cas, eyes shining in the low light that glowed from under the dashboard, “But I love burgers.”

“Me too,” he smiled as he set down his menu.

Once their drinks were delivered and the food had been ordered, they leaned back a bit in the vinyl seat and focused on the show. Dean loved how comfortable it was to be with Cas and found himself leaning a little closer. Once he realized he was doing it he pulled back and readjusted in his seat, not wanting to make Cas uncomfortable. To his surprise, Cas noticed it and favored him with another smile and moved in closer himself. He butted Dean’s shoulder gently with his own, eyes mischievous, and then sank down in the seat next to him warm and cozy with their shoulders touching.

The food was good, very good, and the staff was good at serving without interfering in the atmosphere. When their plates were cleared the waiter leaned in to ask if they wanted dessert.

“Do you have pie?” he asked.

“We have a marvelous cheesecake… the crust is what makes it special.”

“Um, what do you think Cas?”

“The candy bar. I’d like to try their homemade candy bar.”

The waiter seemed to have heard so Dean simply nodded.

“Two?” responded the waiter.

“We can share,” said Cas. With that, the waiter was gone. “You don’t like cheesecake?” Cas asked.

“Not really. I prefer regular pie. Apple and cherry are best. What do you like?”

“Chocolate.”

“Chocolate pie?”

“Chocolate anything.” He smiled.

When they emerged out onto the street, it had finished raining. “Perfect timing!” Cas declared. They ambled around the movie set section for a while, talking and laughing and poking into a few souvenir shops as they went. They goofed around trying on hats with Goofy and Pluto ears. When Dean looked over and saw Cas put a set of Mickey ears on his head, he smiled at first. But then Cas’ harshly spoken words came back to him with the weight of bricks… “You think I’m going to put on mouse ears and blow you?”

That’s when he remembered it… that his response had been to tell Cas he liked the idea. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. The look on Cas’ face was telling. He knew where Dean’s head had gone and was sad that it had killed their buzz. Dean watched him slowly take off the ears and set them back on the shelf. They walked out of the store in silence. 

Dean pulled his hand back when it rubbed against Cas’ and tried to think of how to recover the good feelings from a few moments ago.

He was surprised to feel fingers trace over the back of his hand. He looked over at Cas and saw him smile. As he was smiling back, those fingers snuck around and laced together with his own. He looked down at their joined hands and back to Cas’ face.

“It’s okay Dean,” he said softly as they walked. “I forgive you.”

Dean was stunned by the words and how much they affected him. To have his transgressions, not just overlooked but forgiven, was new to him for anyone outside his family; his blood. Looking at Cas now, he could see that the guy meant it too. There was no enmity between them, and it was as if last night had never happened.

“What do you want to ride next?”

“The tower,” he replied.

Cas nodded and changed directions, pulling Dean along by their joined hands. The line was long… but he found himself minding the lines less when he was with Cas. It gave them time to talk. And this ride, like so many at Disney, had been artfully created to make those standing in line feel like they were already part of the attraction. The theme of the haunted hotel was surrounding them long before they were inside. Once they were, it was even better. The bellhop costumes were perfect. They moved through a veritable haunted hotel, being told stories about old Hollywood hauntings.

When it was their turn, they filed into a small boxed area with a dozen or so others. The box was made to appear like a freight elevator, and Dean was glad he’d taken extra aspirin because this was one of those rides that drops you straight down. He knew that already. Rollercoasters were bad enough on a weak stomach. But repeatedly dropping a person and letting the bottom fall out of their stomach was never a good thing to do to a person who was hung over.

They settled into seats, and Dean’s hand was feeling empty. He reached over and laid it on Cas’ thigh as they whispered about the ride. Soon they were plunged into darkness. Dean could feel inertia pulling on him, but in the complete absence of light he couldn’t tell how fast they were really moving or in what direction. The groaning and shuddering of their compartment may have been real and part of the inner workings of the ride, or it may have been a sound effect. It was impossible to tell. Then, just when their movement had stilled, windows flashed open ahead of them. They had about one breath to get their bearings and realize that they were now at the top of the tower and looking out over the park from very high up. Then, the windows slammed shut again and the bottom fell out. Everyone screamed as they plunged and they seemed to fall for a very long time. Cas’ hand fell on Dean’s, and they clasped them together as they yelled.

They came to a sickening, shuddering stop at the bottom and there was a clunk as generator-operated backup safety lights came on. Or, in reality, it was part of the show. They were in a creepy basement and the ride continued. When the lights shut off again, Dean knew they were ascending and closed his eyes. There was no point in keeping them open when all was dark. He felt his hand being pulled, and he released tension in it, letting Cas pull his arm into his lap and then up towards his face. He felt a soft peck of a kiss to the back of his knuckles as and it opened his eyes involuntarily – even in the dark.

The huge windows flew open again and there was another distended moment of suspension; that feeling of being on the brink of something as dozens of eyes stared collectively at the park beneath them. The loud banging of the windows closing sounded simultaneously with their drop. They all screamed again, and again, and again as they were pitched from basement to roof and back again, windows opening faster and faster with no breaks between climb and fall anymore. Glimpses of the park, lighting up beneath them in the gathering dusk, were incredible and spliced with the feeling of both sudden free fall and the spine compressing inertia of rising too quickly. They were thrust back to the top and then dropped again and again in rapid succession. They hollered like school boys, hands joined as they were tossed about in their seats.

When it was over, they exited with wide grins and walked straight to the end of the line so they could ride again. This time, as they waited, Cas was leaning into Dean a little and he felt very comfortable as he draped his arm around the guy’s shoulders. As Dean’s eyes wandered the intricate set decorations on the inside of the Hollywood Tower Hotel, Cas leaned in and pecked him softly on the cheek before whispering, “I’ll do it Dean… I’ll be your… your little Disney fling.”

Dean looked over at his friend and sighed. He was just so incredibly handsome and those eyes pulled him deeper, kept him trapped as he fumbled for something to say. “It’s not like that for me,” he finally managed.

The line was moving again, so he looked forward for a few steps before coming to a stop and turning back to Cas. Those eyes were still locked on him, still probing him. The moment stretched out, no one speaking, but their eyes locked and communicated things that they couldn’t say out loud. Like how much they both wanted to be closer. To kiss again. To touch. To taste. To lie naked together.

They followed along as their line moved slowly forward and soon found themselves in the makeshift elevator of doom again. They took seats at the very front this time and as they buckled in, Cas grinned at Dean and said, “I’ll do it. But I’m not wearing the mouse ears.”

Dean laughed out loud at Cas’ deadpan joke and took his hand. They rode two more times before they exited the park and climbed aboard the monorail to the Contemporary Resort.

“You stayin here too? With your brother?”

“No, I have an apartment near campus.”

“Roommate?”

“Yep.”

“You guys get along?”

“Nope.”

“Why not?”

“He’s a slob.”

“And you’re neat?”

“As neat as Mary Poppins,” Cas admitted, unashamed.

Dean laughed easily along with Cas as they got in the elevator together and rode up to his room. Cas took a few minutes to look around. Dean watched him as he flipped the throw pillows over to see the character design side and pulled back the curtains a bit to check out Dean’s view.

“Nice,” he said softly as he returned to Dean’s side like a bird coming in to roost.

“Drink?” he offered, gesturing to the fridge.

“Water,” said Cas. Then, while he was bent over to pull the beverage from the mini-fridge, Cas took advantage of his back being turned and asked a question without having to look him in the eye. “Dean, I hate to seem crass, but do you have what we need?”

“Yeah,” he answered without turning, almost sad that he did. It revealed him for what he was… someone who frequently trolled for ass.

When he stood and handed Cas the bottle of water, he saw no judgement in his friend's face. The guy just nodded and turned his attention to opening his water bottle and taking a sip. Suddenly blessed with a brilliant idea, Dean leaned in and took the bottle back from Cas to set it on the table. Then, he pulled the guy into his arms and smiled as Cas’ palms came to rest, one on each shoulder.

“Ya know what Cas?”

“What?”

“It just sounds stupid when I keep trying to tell you that this… us… it’s not…”

Cas waited patiently for the words to come.

“I’m not just using you,” Dean finally spat out. “And I’m gonna show you that… by doing something with you that I’ve never done before.”

Cas tipped his head to the side a little, clearly thinking about what this might mean; wondering about what Dean was trying to tell him.

“Cas,” whispered Dean, trying to keep his voice even as he tried and failed to maintain eye contact, “Do you wanna fuck me?”

Cas didn’t speak, but he moved his hands from Dean’s shoulders and cupped either side of his face, gently pulling Dean down to kiss. It was a yes.

They moved easily together, Dean taking care to let Cas do the leading. And Cas was good. He coaxed Dean to the bed and eased him back, crawling on top as they worked their way to the middle and letting Dean watch as his long fingers deftly worked his button open and zipper down. Dean wiggled out of his t-shirt and tossed it aside. Cas followed suit, allowing Dean’s hands to wander over his tanned chest.

Dean loved the way Cas’ scowl of concentration flickered to distraction when fingers brushed over nipples. The man was smiling softly at him when he slid down the bed and began working Dean’s shorts off. Dean watched carefully as Cas, bare chested, pulled off his shoes for him. He heard them clunk to the floor and chose that moment to roll to the side and get what they needed from his bedside table.

While Dean’s attention was elsewhere, Cas stepped out of his own shoes and shorts and climbed back up on the bed wearing nothing but his tight black briefs. The smell of their bodies permeated everything, sun-baked flesh its own unique scent; the competing smell of damp cotton from two sets of overheated underwear was unmistakable. Cas felt Dean’s chub under his dark green boxer briefs and came to rest on it, letting the lump of it grow under his cheeks, rolling his hips a little until he found the comfortable spot with his cheeks split apart and a hardening rail between them.

Dean’s hands were no longer tentative and soft. They were firm and commanding, even from his professed position as tonight’s bottom. Cas loved it too… the way it felt when Dean clamped his hands down on his hips, the way his vibrant green eyes grew fierce as their touches lost their tenderness and turned greedy.

Cas leaned down and sucked Dean’s nipple in his mouth. As he worked from one nipple to the other and let his tongue glide over firm pecs, his eye caught sight of the little foil squares and small purple bottle nearby. Even the sight of the condoms was enticing and it brought his hips to life. Cas found himself rocking his hips down into Dean and loving the feel of the man’s cock stiffening under him. He worked around it, rolling his hips from side to side as he sucked salty nipples and bit at them teasingly. As his body moved, he felt Dean’s starting to move under him too… dick heavy now but still trapped in cotton.

Working his way down slowly, Cas licked a path from chest to groin that meandered around belly button and slithered through treasure trail. He worked his fingers into Dean’s waistband and carefully pulled down, exercising caution to not let Dean’s member snap back when he freed it.

Dean scuttled a little, working together with Cas to get free of damp cotton and finally be naked. Cas pulled his own off too and glanced up at Dean to find the man’s ravenous eyes locked on him. Now that they were looking at each other again, Cas noticed Dean’s movements becoming slow and purposeful as he spread his legs.

Cas’ heart fluttered in his chest at the invitation, and he took his place there between the bowlegs he’d lusted after. Dean’s hands were poised in the air, waiting to see what Cas would do before he settled them anywhere. So Cas moved forward a bit, working his arms under Dean’s legs and planting one elbow into the mattress on either side of his body… framing the other man with his forearms and lowering his head between the legs that were now draped over his shoulders. He glanced at Dean’s hungry eyes one more time before slowly tipping his head down and taking a heavy cock into his mouth.

Dean’s body tensed as Cas took him deeper. Then, he could feel Dean’s slow exhale as he tasted the sweaty and salty damp skin and let a hard shaft slide deep into his mouth. He worked lower, wetting the whole thing carefully as he went and using his fingers to trace over his lover’s hipbones while he worked.

Finally, Dean was able to settle his hands somewhere. They laid on the crown of Cas’ head, lightly at first and then heavier as his head began to bob up and down. Dean moaned out loud as Cas increased the pressure and began taking him progressively deeper.

“Oh Cas,” Dean whispered as he really started working him, “Oh yeah…”

Cas could feel his body gearing up and his dick was starting to throb. He was a tripod on the bed right now with his ass in the air and his mouth locked on Dean’s cock. His shoulders were low, Dean’s legs splayed over them, heavy and hairy and hot against his skin. They were both still overheated from having spent all day in the hot sun and now… no one was going to be cooling off. Their temperature was rising as Cas moved a skilled mouth over Dean’s groin and alternated sucking with licking and nibbling.

Dean, responsive to the amazing head he was getting, started to get excited about where this was heading. If he was to be fucked, he’d made a good choice in letting Cas be the one to do it. The man knew what he was doing. Dean let a few occasional curses out as Cas worked him over and found himself stunned that it was his own hand reaching for the lube and not Cas’.

He flicked the cap open and knew Cas heard it. The man slowed his licking in response and turned his bright blue eyes on Dean from between the vee of his legs. He was holding out the lube now, and Cas saw it. But to Dean’s surprise, he didn’t take it. He, instead, dove down deep and plunged his tongue between Dean’s cheeks. He couldn’t help the surprised noise he made as a hot wet tongue flickered over his hole and teased there.

“Oh shit!” he gasped out loud. “Oh Cas! Oh shit!”

It was impossible to keep his hips still as Cas worked his hole. His right leg was lifted by a strong hand and shoulder. The new angle left Dean’s body even more exposed now and Cas seemed to double down his efforts. He nibbled playfully at the puckered skin around the hole. He teased over it lightly and then pushed at it with his tongue before he finally sank in. Dean twisted to the side, working to get his leg higher and give this man more room to work… he was incredible.

He hadn’t even realized just how much he’d been flopping around until Cas’ strong hand fell on his hip and pressed down. As Dean worked to be still and gasped to breathe, two eyes poked up over his neglected cock and locked on his own as a wide pink tongue laved down and licked onto his sack, pressing hard and rolling upwards along his shaft.

That same tongue flicked his tip a few times, eyes drifting closed for a beat or two before snapping open as his hand sought out the lube bottle. Dean passed it off to him and dropped his head back on the pillow, trying to breathe easy and relax as he felt Cas start to prep him.

He was surprised by how good it felt. Cas’ fingers were magic, seeking out his most responsive places and teasing them to life as he deftly intruded beyond a tight entrance and coaxed it open. It was impossible to keep still under Cas’ hands and Dean found himself clasping his cock and holding it tight. He wasn’t even stroking it, just holding it tight as he worked to keep from falling apart.

Cas, looking down at Dean, was proud. He loved seeing Dean on the verge of bliss. He worked a bit longer too, hoping that if he teased long enough, the man might beg. More than anything else right now, he wanted to hear Dean Winchester begging to be fucked.

“Dean,” he ventured, “Look at you… so fucking sexy.”

Cas grinned as Dean’s body responded to his voice involuntarily, heaving and clenching. “Dean,” he continued, a little louder now, “I could do this all fucking night… you look so good with my fingers in you…” He was delighted when he saw Dean’s abdominal muscles skitter and jump. He bent his head down and ran his tongue up and down between balls and hole as he rhythmically worked his fingers in intricate patterns, alternating back and forth from three fingers to two - and then one - and then three - and then four - and then two. He was twisting them and turning them and flexing them. Dean had been ready to be fucked for a while, but Cas wasn’t going to be satisfied until he heard the words.

“All night, Dean. All night,” Cas said roughly.

“Please,” Dean rasped at last. “Please Cas, please!”

“Please what?” he mumbled as his tongue rolled up Dean’s balls and bumped his hand, “What Dean? What do you want?”

“You know what I want,” Dean cursed at him, “C’mon man, don’t make me beg.”

“Oh, I think you should,” he gruffed back, licking a stripe up Dean’s inner thigh and then plunging back down.

“Fine!” Dean barked out into the quiet room, “Fuck me Cas! Please, just fuck me!”

With that, Dean felt rough hands on him, pushing his legs around and flipping him over. He cried out in shock and surprise as he was upended by strong hands on hips – hands pulling his ass in the air while Dean scrambled to get his knees under him.

He hated this posture, hated this position, but he’d told Cas he’d do it and Cas had worked him over. There was no going back now. With his knees firmly planted he now pulled his spaghetti arms up under him so he’d be up on all fours.

“No,” said Cas roughly from behind him, “No.” And with that he felt his arms swept out from under him, first one and then the other. He tucked them under his body, uncertain what else to do with them, and then he felt weight. Heavy weight pressing down on his neck from above. Cas. Cas was holding him down.

This was it. He was about to get a pounding; he could feel it. He could feel his hole fluttering as it worked to try and close up again. His cheeks clenched on his behalf, almost fearful of what was to come. Cas was there, right behind him, so why was nothing happening? It was too quiet… the suspense was killing him.

When he finally heard the foil tearing behind him, he realized that Cas was suiting up. He held his breath and waited, listening to the sloppy sound of a hard dick being slathered with lube. Dean dropped his head down on his own forearms, hiding his face from the world as he waited in this demeaning posture.

He’d folded countless men and women into this position over the years. God, it always felt so good to watch, to see someone surrender under him, to watch them writhing and subservient as Dean decided what he felt like doing to them.

Now, here he was, face down. Ass up. Waiting to be fucked. Cas was taking his sweet time about it too… dragging the moment out… enjoying it… much like Dean would’ve. It’s infuriating. It’s maddening.

It’s incredible.

Then, when he thought he could take no more, he felt the first soft touch. A hand. It laid softly on his butt cheek and Dean could feel the thumb of that hand toying with his hole, teasing him again. But why tease? Why wait?

Because Cas was going to make him say it again, that’s why. No use dragging it out by not cooperating. He took a deep breath and gave Cas what he wanted.

“Please Cas,” he begged through gritted teeth, “Please do it. C’mon man, put it in.”

And with that, the heavy hand released pressure on the back of his neck and moved to his hips. Two iron hands now held him tight. He tried to relax his body as Cas moved into position and he took a deep breath, bracing himself for pain. As Cas slowly pushed himself forward and breached the rim, Dean cried out. But, aside from the initial shock of it, he had to admit that it didn’t feel like he’d expected it to.

He found his body welcoming it… liking it… wanting more and more as Cas slowly filled him. It was an all-consuming thing to be taken like this… to be made aware of an emptiness you didn’t even know you had. To have someone push their way inside of you.

When he felt Cas’ body snug against his own, he realized how deep Cas was, and it was thrilling to consider. He felt a shift of the bed and the weight of a grown man’s body as it leaned forward over his. Strong fingers carded through his hair and then curled, pulling tight. Feeling what Cas was doing, Dean assisted the movement, letting himself be pulled up out of the mattress and back towards Cas. The bend of his back was perfect as Cas started moving in him, sliding in and out slowly, a hard cock running over the spot he’d heard so much about but had never really felt. Not like this.

Dean found himself receptive as the thrusts grew faster and more forceful, giving himself over to the feeling. The wilted cock he’d had when he’d first been breached was now growing again, heavy and hard, bobbing between his legs with the momentum of their movements. Cas was working him forward too, their heavy breathing cutting through the quiet and as they went on and on.

Feeling off balance, he finally put his arms out in front of himself and let his palms find a resting place on the padded headboard that was anchored to the wall. As their pace continued to increase, he found himself pushing back against Cas. He gritted his teeth and called out for more as he worked his body into a rhythm with his new lover.

Cas’ head fell forward between Dean’s shoulder blades as thrust and Dean could feel he heavy breaths on his skin. Dean, feeling Cas start to falter, took one hand from the wall and circled his cock with it. They were nearing the end and finally stroking his heavy dick brought a pinpoint to the dull ache of building pleasure in him. It drew the pleasure downward as he stroked. It tightened in him and channeled the feeling toward his tip where it burst from him with a wave of euphoria.

At that exact moment he felt the sting of a heavy slap to his ass. Behind his clenched eyelids, Dean saw the image of Cas spanking his ass as he fucked him and it added to his bliss, a swirling of hot tingles gathering on his cheek. The sound echoed through the room as Cas repeated the action several times in a row… a slap to Dean’s ass with each thrust of his cock. He spurted jizz out onto the bedcovers with every slap and even after the initial waves of pleasure had passed over him he still had a few little spurts left.

Cas, loving the look of Dean under him, had smacked that perky ass, right before he came. And as he filled the condom, he let his hand fall again, and loved the way the sound of it was still echoing around the room. He didn’t pull out, but Dean slid away from him as he crumpled down into the bed.

Still overly sensitive, he carefully peeled off the condom and tied it off, aiming for the trash can and missing as he flopped down next to his lover on the bed.

For a few minutes there was only heavy breathing in the room. But then there was a muted thundering from outside their windows. It continued for long enough that Cas rolled off the bed and moved to the curtains, opening them all the way when he saw what the noise was.

“Look Dean, you can see the fireworks from your room.”

“Cool,” answered Dean, completely fucked out and unable to move.

Cas looked back at him from across the room and smiled. He moved back towards the bed and grabbed his water bottle as he climbed in.

Dean, wanting to join him, kicked the nasty bed cover off and climbed down under the soft sheets with Cas. They passed the water bottle back and forth between them a few times before exhaustion pulled him down. “Don’t go,” he said softly as he felt himself drifting off to sleep.

Cas smiled, having heard it, and tucked in next to him.

.


	5. Pinocchio or Gaston

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MoniJune, you rock! Thanks for cleaning this up for me :)

[](http://s665.photobucket.com/user/Rachella_Deville/media/5_zpsmxe3kcl9.png.html)  
.

Dean blinked awake when he felt Cas sliding away from him. The room was bright with early morning sunlight, curtains having never been shut after fireworks last night. He picked his head up to watch Cas’ bare back slide out from under the sheet and rest on the side of the bed for a moment before getting up.

He was groggy and his eyes were bleary, but before laying his head back down on the pillow, Dean wanted to be sure that Cas was only moving to the bathroom. When the man stood and stretched, Dean surveyed his naked form. It was incredible… Cas was flawless. Those shoulders and biceps were the perfect size… strong but not showy. Thick but not bulging. He licked his lips and reached out for the half empty water bottle on the nightstand, gulping down the rest in an attempt to get the dry and cottony feel out of his mouth.

Satisfied, he laid back down and pulled the covers up. He was already sinking back into the warm blanket of sleep when he heard the toilet flush. Sadly, Cas didn’t get back in bed. The clank of a belt buckle sounded through the quiet room as Cas pulled his discarded cargo shorts up off the floor.

Dean halfway sat up again, bracing his elbow on the mattress and using it to hold up his heavy head.

“You in a hurry to get going?” Dean asked him, not liking the idea of being left behind in the room.

“Yeah. I have to work.”

“Now?”

“Now. I almost overslept. I don’t even have time for a shower.”

“That sucks.”

“I does. I’ll feel even more gross than usual under that heavy costume.”

“What time are you off?”

“It’s a short shift. I don’t work the rest of the week. They tried to get me the whole week off for Gabe’s visit but had trouble covering this one spot. I should be off by noon.”

“Can I come see you?”

“You saw enough last time,” teased Cas, referring to the peeping incident.

“You’ll be Mickey today though, right?”

“Yes. But we alternate a couple times an hour. You’d never know if it was me or not. And even if it is me… I can’t talk to you.”

“Bummer. Got plans after work?”

“My niece,” Cas replied noncommittally. “Gabe and Kali are parasailing today, and I’m going to watch Gabby while they’re gone.”

“They do that here?”

“Yes, right here at your resort. Haven’t you seen them? Out on the lake?”

“Haven’t been out there in the daytime. Only at night.”

“It’s fun. You should try it while you’re here.”

Dean chuckled but didn’t give any indication as to whether he liked the idea. “So you’re pretty busy today?”

“Yes,” Cas answered as he wondered to himself how much longer Dean was actually staying.

“Well, I have the wedding tonight,” Dean said ruefully, “maybe we could meet up after. Like at the pool? You might need to relax in the hot tub after an afternoon on stroller duty.”

“That sounds good,” smiled Cas as he sat down on the side of the bed to put his shoes on. “How are you, Dean? Are you okay after last night?”

“Yeah man, a little sore but that’s part of it, right?”

“You’ve really never…”

“Nope,” interrupted Dean firmly, not wanting to actually hear Cas say the word “bottom” or any synonym that implied it.

Cas wanted to thank him for the experience in some way. Not for the sex, but for the willingness to do something he normally wouldn’t do. It had given them a more-equal footing in Cas’ eyes. Now, his discomfort at being loved and left was matched and measured in a way… by the discomfort Dean was feeling. Not just the residual soreness between his legs from a rough fucking either… but the discomfort of stepping outside the realm of his normal sexual identity. For someone who never bottoms to give it up like that spoke volumes to Cas about how Dean felt. It was impossible to not believe him now when he said that he wasn’t just using Cas.

With shoes now tied, he turned back towards Dean. The man was still naked under rumpled bedding and the rise of his ass was within reach. Cas turned and lowered himself close, watching Dean’s eyes as he crouched down and dropped a kiss on the swell of firm glutes under soft cotton.

“You were incredible,” he said softly, letting his voice get lost in the sheets but not breaking eye contact as he lingered there for a moment longer.

Dean’s green eyes blinked, and Cas could see him searching for something to say. Rather than wait to see what the man came up with and risk it being lackluster, Cas stood then and gave Dean a heavy handed smack on that perfect ass. The sound of it was muffled by the covers but it brought laughter easily from both of them… a lighthearted moment as Cas moved the half dozen long strides to the door. He forced himself not to look back as he stepped out.

While waiting for the monorail Cas stopped at the desk, showing his employee ID as he requested a toothbrush, toothpaste and a comb. If he had to feel scurvy for his entire shift, at least it would be a short one. He was running pretty late, and at this moment his highest hope was that he’d have time to brush his teeth before he had to do his first rotation.

Even a four-hour shift was long… stretching on for an eternity as Cas grew more and more ripe under his costume. He loved the kids though, and for once there were no horrible parents. Not a single one. That alone was worth smiling for.

When he’d finished, Cas crossed the park again. He’d opted out of the provided facilities in favor of finally showering in Gabe’s swank hotel room. At least that way he wouldn’t have to put his grungy clothes back on - he could just put on something of Gabe’s. His brother was a bit smaller but tended to wear things a little on the baggy side. It felt like it had been forever since he’d been in his car, which was still parked in his usual employee lot, and smiled at how it felt to be shaken out of his usual routine. That, if nothing else, was making this feel like a vacation week for him.

Life, for Cas, was normally very regimented. He had a routine that worked for him and he lived it without fail. He was meticulously organized both with his time management and his physical environment. He’d made his peace with the mess his roommate brought to their common areas and focused his attentions on just keeping his own messes picked up while seeking refuge in the perfect order of his room when he found himself irritated.

Now, as he knocked on Gabe’s door, he knew he was interrupting something. It was taking way too long for someone to come answer the door in such a small space.

“Hey baby bro,” Gabe said when he opened the door. “You’re done already? I guess I lost track of time.”

Cas chuckled at Gabe, who was winded and covered in a light sheen of perspiration. His hair was a sweaty mess and it was funny to watch him try and play it cool as he used his palm to smooth his damp and unruly mop. “It’s not even naptime,” laughed Cas as he watched his brother flounder. He had a towel wrapped around his waist as though he’d just come from the shower. Cas knew better. He worked hard to avoid seeing the telltale lump under the towel but it was hard to miss.

“We have a sitter,” his brother chuckled as he tugged Cas in the door and closed it behind him. “You wanna give us a few minutes? Maybe go pick up lunch or something?”

“Fine. Give me your card. But when I come back, I get to shower.”

“Deal.” Gabe laughed as he fumbled around looking for his wallet. When he located it, he tossed the entire thing towards Cas and turned back towards the bedroom. “Room key’s in there…” he shouted dismissively over his shoulder.

Cas opened his mouth to speak but his brother beat him to it.

“You take your time now… grab a drink if you want.”

“Platinum card,” laughed Cas as he opened the wallet, “Think I’ll hit the gift shop too,” he teased as he opened the door to leave.

“Whatever, bro,” was Gabe’s answer. “I need at least another half hour!”

Cas chuckled as he pulled the door shut and turned away from his brother’s room. He peered out over the railing and down toward the activity on the ground floor. There was a restaurant down there and gift shop. He considered this option, but he also knew there was at least one restaurant pool-side too. It was tempting to go out there to order lunch so he could have a banana cabana while he waited. But honestly, the idea of moving back out into the hot sun was repugnant when he was still grimy from work.

He took the elevator down and, knowing he was mean to kill some time, wandered into the Bayview Gift Shop. He looked through their t-shirts absentmindedly, but he found one he liked and rested it over his arm as he continued to shop. He smiled when he found Mickey Mouse underwear. Not even a question. These were going home with him. He grinned as he looked at the price tag. $27 for underwear. He’d never buy these with his own money. But with Gabe’s platinum card? Fuck yeah.

He picked up a few other things as well… a plush toy for Gabby and a chocolate bar for himself. He was surprised by how quickly his purchases added up. His total was over $75 when he finally checked out.

Outside the store he turned back towards the Contempo Café and put in an order for himself as well as for Gabe and Kali. As he was waiting, the monorail blew in overhead. A swirl of displaced air swept past him as he looked up to watch the train glide to a stop. After pausing to board passengers, the train breezed out again and left the air to grow still. Considering how long the line was, it didn’t take long to get his food. Back in the elevator he checked his watch. He’d been gone forty minutes. Plenty of time. This was Gabe after all… not Hercules.

They ate lunch together in the suite and then Cas headed in for a shower. Gabe gave him a clean pair of shorts and socks and laughed out loud when Cas showed him the t-shirt and undies he’d bought in the gift shop. He took his time in the bathroom, even laughing out loud at his own reflection when he combed out his hair. He looked even more like a tourist with his t-shirt on, but his laughter was inspired by picturing Dean’s reaction when he saw this particular t-shirt. It was heather grey and in huge block letters it proclaimed, “Real Men Wear Mouse Ears.”

 

 

Dean was tired of Bela already. How is it that one of the bridesmaids could be more obnoxious than the fricking bride? Wasn’t that the stereotype? The bride was supposed to be the unpleasable one?

“Dean,” she said cooly in her irritatingly erotic British accent, “this is her wedding day and it needs to be perfect. Now, she’s ordered and paid for a bridal bouquet of red roses with a Minnie Mouse bow and ears, and she’s received an alternate with no explanation. I’m going to go demand some real answers, if you’re not going to help me then at least get out of my way.”

“Bela, how’d you get like this huh? Daddy not give you enough hugs or something?”

“Don’t you dare look down your nose at me,” she spat, moving in closer, “you’re no better than I am. At least I’m making myself useful.”

“This isn’t helping anything,” Tessa reasoned, stepping between them, “Bela, I’ll come with you. Dean, would you please check and be sure that the rings are accounted for?”

“Sure,” he agreed, glad to have her step in and forcing a smile for her so that she’d know it.

“Hey Dean?” called Jess from down the hall.

“Yeah?” he answered as he quickened his pace to walk to her.

“Our mini bar’s empty and your brother needs a drink. Badly. Can you help?”

“I’m on it,” he said as he turned to go. Thinking of Bela he muttered, “Who’s being helpful now?”

Sammy looked like a frightened puppy when Dean pressed the mini bar bottle of whiskey into his hands.

“Whatsa matter, Sammy?” Dean prodded as his brother worked to down his liquid courage.

“Seriously Dean? I’m getting married today. I’m making the biggest commitment of my life today.”

“No you’re not, Sammy,” Dean responded sagely. “You made the commitment a long time ago when you asked her and started planning this wedding. There’s no backing out now, and you know it. You did all the hard stuff. All you gotta do now is take ten steps down the aisle and say two little words.”

Sam seemed to visibly relax… whether it was Dean’s words or his soothing tone or perhaps even the whiskey didn’t really matter. Sammy was ready.

 

 

“You knew I was off at noon,” Cas chastised. “You couldn’t wait a few hours to get some? You had to pawn my angel of a niece off on a Disney babysitter?”

“It’s our day,” Gabe defended, smiling fondly at his wife. “We went out in the park this morning and rode the good rides… the ones with a height minimum that Gabby can’t do. Now that you’re here, she can be with her favorite uncle instead of a stranger, and I can take my princess parasailing.”

“You guys have dinner plans?” Cas inquired as they waited for Gabby’s caregiver to bring her back to the desk.

“Yes, my wife is going to dress up as Jasmine, and I’m taking her to Cinderella’s Royal Table.”

“I’m not dressing up,” she said tersely.

“You promised me Jasmine,” Gabe teased as he nuzzled her neck.

“You promised it would be our secret,” she threw back at him.

Before long, the two were bent over Gabby’s stroller. Cas watched as they checked over all the compartments and made sure that Cas had all the supplies he’d need.

“You guys don’t care where I take her?”

“Nope, she’s all yours,” responded Kali. “Why? What were you thinking of?”

“Hollywood Studios has a playground that’s themed after the movie ‘Honey, I Shrunk the Kids’. It’s really fun, and there’ll be other kids there she can play with. I thought we’d start there.”

“That sounds lovely,” she replied. “Bring her back good-n-tired. Mommy needs a good night’s sleep!”

“What time do I need to be back?”

“We’d like to take her with us to have dinner in the Castle. She’ll love it. Our reservation is at seven, so you can just meet us there if it ends up being easier for you.”

“I’ll text you.” Cas smiled as he took hold of the stroller handle and navigated his niece away from her parents.

“You ready, Gabby?” he asked her in the sickeningly sweet voice that was only for her.

“Go! Gogogogo!” she cheered.

 

 

Dean sweated through the entire ceremony. It was blazing outside and the shade from the pavilion was nice but insufficient. He watched the bride and groom intently as they exchanged their vows to become husband and wife. Their happiness together was palpable. He could see it here, as they sweated under their heavy wedding attire, just as much as he could see it when they sat together on the couch munching popcorn in their pj’s. They were happy. Happy in a way Dean had never really been.

It wasn’t just that they were living their lives in a more healthy way than Dean was. Their joy wasn’t just in their careers or their big house or even their pending parenthood. Their joy was found in each other. The thought may have been creeping up on Dean for a while now, but today it was clear in his mind for the first time. He wanted that. He wanted what his brother and Jess had.

Was he ready to ride off into the sunset with someone and swear off all others for life? Not really. But he was certain that he was ready to settle down his wild ways and quit the booze-fueled hookups. He was ready to fuck the same person indefinitely… get tested... throw out the condoms and slip into his own version of domestic bliss with someone. Unbidden the image of sparkling blue eyes and a wide laughing smile floated to his mind.

Yeah, he was definitely infatuated with Cas. How could he not be? The guy was handsome and funny, smart and driven. He had a dream, and he was working toward it singlemindedly. It was admirable. Again, Dean found himself feeling disheartened about his chances. Even if they didn’t live on opposite sides of the country… what would Cas want with a guy like him? Yeah he was hot. He knew that or it wouldn’t be so easy to hook up. He was good in the sack, and that’s not a small checkmark on the plus side of the column. But other than his looks and his skills in bed… what does he really have to offer?

“I do,” said Jessica, snapping Dean from his revelry.

“And do you, Samuel, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded…” Dean started to fade out again as the officiant began his spiel. His mind fluttered about restlessly, flicking back and forth between self-contempt and the possibility of working to better himself. He found his mind daring to dream about what kind of man he’d really need to be in order to secure a future with someone like Cas.

“I do,” Sam repeated, again pulling Dean’s attention back to the ceremony.

“Then by the power vested in me by the state of Florida, I now pronounce you husband and wife.”

Applause broke out around them. Cheers and whistles flew as the couple kissed. From where Dean stood, it really did look like a fairy tale… there was even the misty outline of a castle across the water in the distance.

 

 

Gabby loved her time in the playground, giggling as her Uncle Cas assisted her down a slide that looked like a giant blade of grass and squealing with delight when he lifted her up high, sliding her onto the back of a giant ant.

Cas watched in awe as she toddled about, not crying when she fell and running herself ragged as she moved from one area of interest to another.

He snapped her picture with every character they came across… even the life-sized green plastic army men that Gabby seemed to have an aversion to. He bought her ice-cream treats and changed her pants when she didn’t make it to the bathroom. He shushed her crying and promised to not tell her mommy and daddy.

He was just leaving the park and heading over to the Magic Kingdom when his phone alert went off. Assuming it must be Gabe or Kali, he didn’t wait to answer.

“How’s diaper duty goin?”

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said quietly, smiling before he could help it, “Things are fine. She’s just starting to get cranky so it’s a perfect time for me to return her to my brother.”

“Does that mean you have some time?”

“I do.”

“Well, Sam and Jess just tied the knot. I guess fireworks in this gazebo are part of their wedding package. I know you’ve got a hard on for the fireworks, and you missed them once on my account. How bout I make it up to you?”

“You’re inviting me to the wedding?”

“Not really. Wedding’s over man. We’re just hangin. Drinkin. Havin a good time. Wanna come?”

“I’d love to.”

 

 

Gabby was bored with the monorail now, having ridden it several times a day for a few days. Cas took her out of her stroller and pulled her to his chest when she broke into tears and let her cry into his shirt as he rubbed soothing circles into her back. By the time they slid into the station at the Magic Kingdom she’d cried herself out and was sleeping on his shoulder. It wasn’t easy to steer the mammoth stroller with one hand while he carried her, but it was ever so sweet to have her head rested on his shoulder. When he approached the castle, he found his brother and sister-in-law sitting on a bench in the shade. They both smiled and assisted him. Kali worked a bit of magic and converted the stroller into a bed.

“I didn’t know it did that!” he whispered, trying not to wake up the little angel. “I’ve carried her so far my arm is going to fall off!”

Gabe was laughing as he gently pulled Gabby from Cas’ side and maneuvered her into the stroller bed, draping a thin blanket over its canopy to darken her environment.

“We better get inside where there’s air conditioning,” said Kali. “She’s going to get hot in there.”

Gabe nodded and pulled Cas into a hug.

“Any trouble?”

“No,” smiled Cas, “it was perfect.”

“Want to go back to our room and order in?” offered Gabe, clearly feeling bad that he wasn’t taking Cas to dinner with them.

“No thanks, I’m going out with Dean again.”

“Ohhh…”

“Save it,” laughed Cas, “He’s from California. Nothing’s going to happen.”

“I think something already happened,” Gabe taunted. “You think I didn’t notice that you had on the same clothes this morning?”

“Bye Gabe!” Cas called over his shoulder as he took the opportunity to leave and not have to further discuss it. He headed for the gate, but this time, the monorail wouldn’t take him where he needed to go. He waited at the curb and consulted a transit schedule before choosing the appropriate route and climbing aboard a Disney bus. It wasn’t crowded and the air was refreshingly cool as he moved to his seat. He had to ride quite a while as the bus made stops in other locations, but when he disembarked at the Boardwalk Resort he found the air a bit cooler than it had been upon boarding. There was even a slight breeze as air moved across the wide lake nearby.

It didn’t take long to find the gazebo he was looking for. The early evening sun was sinking fast and arcs of soft light were dancing over the water and filtering through the lattice of the gazebo. Jess looked like a real-life princess in her dress, and Cas walked straight to the happy couple to congratulate them. Dean snuck up behind him as they were speaking and snaked an arm around his waist, lips pressing to the side of his neck in a quick peck. They stood together as Jess and Sam told Cas about the wedding and thanked him for coming. He laughed as he apologized for his attire… his t-shirt and shorts looking far too casual next to the wedding party in their tuxes and silky gowns.

It was as he stepped away from the bride and groom that Dean saw Cas from the front for the first time. His reaction to Cas’ shirt was even better than expected. Cas chuckled to himself as he watched Dean throw his head back and laugh out loud, hand clutching his stomach.

“You keep bringin up the mouse ears, man, it’s almost like you wanna do it!” teased Dean.

Cas didn’t answer, but he knew that he was blushing as he looked down at his shoes, trying not to be too obvious. But he let Dean realize that he absolutely did want to get down on his knees and suck Dean’s cock with a set of mouse ears on his head.

“Well I’ll be damned,” Dean husked on an exhale.

There was a waiter from the nearby restaurant assigned to care for the group, and he soon stepped up to offer Cas hors d’oeuvres and a cocktail. The happy couple and their friends were having fun, drinking and dancing a little as they waited for the fireworks. Cas knew that their view from here wasn’t especially grand, but it was nice not to have to share the space with a crowd.

When the sky darkened and the show started, it found Cas leaning casually back against Dean in the circle of his arms. It was wonderful to experience… and when Cas tipped his head back onto Dean’s shoulder, the smell of the man’s neck sent a surge of lust down his body that woke up his cock and clouded his mind. The show was barely over when Cas began whispering dirty things into Dean’s ear and making a play to get him alone.

It didn’t take long either. Sam and Jess were leaving, headed to their honeymoon suite, while the rest of the group was working their way to the buses. The plan seemed to be drinks by the pool for the bridesmaids and groomsmen, but both Dean and Cas easily broke away when they got to the resort and headed eagerly for Dean’s room.

Cas had laughed as he watched Dean swipe a set of mouse ears from Kevin’s head and take off running. He could barely contain his excitement as they stepped into the elevator together and Dean plopped the ears on him. Cas found it hard not to drop to his knees right there. 

When they finally arrived, waiting for Dean to slide the key in the reader was agony. The door finally swung open and before he could even take a step, Cas was reeling as strong hands spun him around and shoved him face first against the door. His cock was already filling as Dean pinned him there and reached over his shoulder to slide the lock home.

“Oh Cas,” growled Dean, “the things I wanna do to you.”

Cas, still smashed against the door, used his weight to leverage himself and push back against Dean. He felt so lustful as he thrust his ass backwards, practically daring the man to do something nasty with him.

Urgent hands were on him then, reaching around to fumble with his belt and free him from his shorts.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean cursed.

Cas burst out laughing, knowing that Dean hadn’t planned on seeing Mickey Mouse on his tight-fitting briefs.

“You’ve got a pretty healthy fixation, don’tcha Cas?” Dean taunted, “I can’t take these off - I have to get a picture!”

“No,” barked Cas as he pushed his ass out again and rolled his hips, “This is only for you to see once. No evidence.”

“Dammit!” Dean swore as he shoved Cas back forward against the door and dropped to his knees, “Damn you, Cas, I’m gonna dream about this the rest of my life.”

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t like hearing Dean’s proclamation a little too much. But the thought didn’t distract him for long. Dean was on his knees with his hands on Cas’ hips and running his stubbly cheek over Cas’ cotton Mickey Mouse briefs teasingly. Taking a deep breath, he tried to hold still as Dean set to work. The man’s tongue was wetting his crack right through the cotton and it was wicked. Desire filled him and soon his leaking dick had made a wet spot in the front too and it felt cool where it rested against the steel door. Behind him, Dean’s tongue continued wetting his skin through cotton and the man’s fingers had worked up under the cotton holding in his cheeks to squeeze and tickle them.

Cas found himself unable to hold still as Dean tugged his undies halfway down and began licking and sucking his bare skin, nibbling at his cheeks and running his tongue down the exposed crack. Dean’s heavy breaths gusted warm air over his wet skin and raised goosebumps. But when Dean got back to his feet, pressing in behind him and whispering in his ear, Cas really lost his shit.

“Cas, you had to wanna be my baby boy. Nobody puts on cartoon underwear unless they wanna be somebody’s baby.”

“Yes,” Cas whispered as he felt Dean’s warm body pressing him into the door.

“Well, Cas,” Dean coaxed as pressed kisses into neck and shoulder, “I just need to know if you’re my good boy or my bad boy.”

Cas bit his lip, working to hold back the surge of dirty words that bubbled up his throat.

“C’mon Cas, admit it, you’re nobody’s good boy. I remember last night. You’re a bad boy. A very bad boy.”

Cas nodded, still working to hold back the things he wanted to say… he knew the words were embarrassing and he hoped to avoid actually saying them out loud. Rather than talk to Dean about what he wanted, he elected to show him. He shoved his ass back again, with his damp cotton briefs still shucked halfway down. If Dean could read his mind, he’d do all the talking. He’d remind Cas again and again of how naughty he was and how much he needed to be punished as he hauled him to the bed to turn him over his knee.

Dean didn’t move him though. He just pressed tightly up behind him and worked a finger in between Cas’ legs. It made him shiver all the way up. That finger moved like a caterpillar to tease his taint right through underwear.

Dean was still fully clothed, and the feel of his tux pants rubbing against Cas’ bare legs was maddening. There were thick fingers wiggling between his cheeks and he tried in vain to spread his legs… they were still anchored in place by the shorts around his ankles.

“Oh baby,” Dean husked in his ear, “I wanna spank your sweet cheeks.”

Cas moaned at the thought and rolled his hips again, practically begging for it. He laughed out loud as Dean snapped the waist of his briefs and bit lightly into his shoulder. Cas loved it, the feel of Dean losing control behind him. Soon he was being spun again and found himself being thrust towards the bed. He stumbled a little as he worked to step out of the shorts pooled at his feet. Once recovered, he moved forward, pulling his t-shirt off over his head and looking back at Dean when he flung it across the room.

Now, as he felt Dean begin to undress behind him, Cas bent over to pull his socks off. They landed on the floor and Dean’s tux jacket soon covered them.

Turning to him, Cas shook his head when Dean began taking off his tie. There was a questioning look in his eyes as Cas took him by the shoulders and moved him to the edge of the bed. Once seated there, Dean leaned in to put his tongue on Cas’ bare stomach. Cas denied him though, halting the movement by cupping the man’s chin.

He didn’t speak a word as he arranged his body into a prone position over Dean’s knees and braced himself… hoping that Dean would indulge him in just a bit more naughty boy fun before actually removing his pants, shirt and silvery vest.

Cas was silent as he waited… it felt like a very long time. But eventually, he felt Dean exhale and then a soft hand came to rest on his ass cheek. Words could never be as clear as his actions when he laid himself out over Dean’s lap with his Mickey Mouse undies still partially pulled down.

Dean’s calloused hand began rubbing slow circles over his cheek and Cas began to relax, content now that Dean seemed to be accepting what was being offered to him.

The first swat came out of nowhere – it found Cas lulled into a state of complacency by Dean’s soft and gentle touch. The crack of sound that usually accompanied a spanking was absent, absorbed by the cotton undies he was still wearing. But the sting of the action still penetrated. Cas’ eyes were clenched shut, but he felt his mouse ears slip off his head and he heard them clunk to the floor.

Cas loved that Dean had started out with a real one too… no test swats… no love pats. This was an honest-to-god spanking that would’ve stung badly if it had been skin to skin.

“You need this,” Dean told told him gruffly. “You’ve been a bad boy.” Cas nodded and moved his hand to the carpet, ready to brace himself against the next spanking.

“You’ve been thinking dirty things today Cas… walking around Disney all day pretending to be a good boy. But the whole time… here you were… wearin panties meant to drive me crazy.”

Cas’ breath was knocked from him when Dean’s hand fell again. He pitched forward, and his dick leapt under him as his cheeks absorbed the punishment.  He knew Dean could feel it.

“Such a bad boy with that shirt too…” Dean purred seductively, “You knew what it was gonna do to me to see you in that shirt, didn’t you?” Cas nodded, eyes on the floor, ass still in Dean’s lap. He could feel Dean’s fingers circling there, on the small part of his skin that was exposed. Then, ever so gently, one of those fingers crept down under the elastic and curled there. Cas held his breath as he felt Dean’s finger slowly peel his undies down to reveal his upturned ass cheeks… tender and soft and vulnerable in Dean’s lap, quivering under his teasing fingers as he talked. “Now here you are… spread out for me like my baby boy should be… just waitin to see what I’ll do to you.”

Waiting was right. Dean was drawing this out. It increased his need, and he smiled as he felt the anticipation churn in his stomach.

He heard Dean spit and felt a small wet dribble land on his bare cheek. Dean’s thumb was on it right away, spreading it around, making a nice wet spot on his ass and then before Cas could even suck in a breath, Dean’s hand snapped down on his bare, wet skin. The man’s palm shot a stinging concentration of stabbing pain through the meat of his butt cheek. He could feel it redden and gasped as Dean fired off two more in quick succession. His ass was on fire, and he clenched his cheeks in response, wiggling his hips around as he absorbed the sensations. His cock bumped against Dean’s leg and the feel of it sent a shiver slithering up his spine.

“Get up,” Dean commanded.

Cas complied, rubbing his sore cheek for a moment before pulling his underwear back up and turning his eyes to Dean. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen next, but when Dean’s ravenous green eyes fell on him, Cas shivered again. It was like he could feel Dean… invisible hands tickling over his body wherever Dean’s stare happened to hover. Cas held his ground when Dean took a step toward him and then another. He kept his eyes locked on his lover as the man approached him and reached down to scoop his mouse ears up from the floor.

Cas’ jaw dropped open a smidge as he watched Dean slowly lift the ears and set them on his own head. Cas was rapt, watching intently as Dean sank to his knees wearing the ears and clamped his hands down on Cas’ hips.

“Oh Dean,” he breathed, uttering his first words since before he’d been spanked. “Dean…”

Cas’ body locked as Dean set to work on him, using nimble fingers to finally pull his underwear off and lick skin. It was so erotic to stand naked before Dean, who was still fully dressed in dapper clothing and now sporting a set of Mickey Mouse ears as he put his mouth on Cas’ throbbing cock.

Dean didn’t tease. He didn’t play. He sucked down hard and took Cas in - almost all at once. He opened his throat and set to work, letting Cas wrap his hands around the back of his neck and pull him forward for thrust after thrust. Cas rolled his hips to fuck deeply into those perfectly plump, cock-sucking lips.

Watching those mouse ears bob was his undoing. And as the men grew rougher, the ears tumbled down Dean's back and to the floor. Cas practically had to pry Dean off, fearful he’d come and end their wild night before he’d even gotten his partner out of his clothes.

The stripping wasn’t dignified at all. Cufflinks and collar snaps and other assorted tests and trials accompanied the exercise. Cas worked hard to free his man and then shoved him unceremoniously to the bed. The two rolled a few times, spreading legs for each other and lining up their dicks. They humped into one another while kissing, licking, biting and whispering how much each wanted the other.

By the time Dean slid fingers into Cas, he was begging out loud and swearing that he didn’t need any prep, “Just fuck me, Dean,” he pleaded. “I need it.”

“I need you too,” Dean whispered as he fingered.

Cas was gasping at the burning sensation as he was stretched too far too fast but through it all he never stopped begging for more.

“I’ll give ya more,” promised Dean. “I’ll take care of my baby boy.”

And he did. He fucked in slow with his chest pressed to Cas’ sweaty back. He began rolling his hips into his boy with an achingly slow rhythm that soon built hard and heavy between them.

Cas’ cock was trapped under him, hot in the covers as he was fucked, and he worked feverishly to wiggle a hand under there. Dean must have noticed because he pulled out. It left Cas feeling empty, and he cried out even as he felt Dean’s hands turning him.

The man smiled down at him, and Cas found himself smiling back as Dean settled over him in the missionary position. Having Dean slide back in was sweet relief. Now it was easy to get his hand between their bellies and fist his cock. He stroked it in time with Dean’s thrusts, which were slower now, starting the build all over again.

Cas spread his legs wide and then groaned as he felt Dean work in deeper. Their faces were close, scruffy cheeks rubbing together as he kissed Cas on his lips, chin and neck. Their breath was mingling as their bodies moved together and when he got close, Cas couldn’t help but say Dean’s name.

From under Dean’s weight, Cas was jerking himself furiously and racing toward his end. Dean’s movements stilled and his body locked in pleasure. Cas soaked their stomachs and then let his hand fall to the sheets, arm aching and knees shaking.

Dean rolled them to their sides as he pulled out, lips never straying far from Cas’ as their breathing evened out. Cas loved it that Dean kept him bound up in a tangle of arms and legs as they came down. They were both sticky and sweaty, but Cas didn’t care as he looked at Dean’s face from close up. His eyes were a little glazed and his lips were parted as he breathed, lips pink and face flushed. His freckles gave him a boyish quality that Cas found adorable.

As they recovered, Dean relaxed his hold on Cas, and they rearranged their limbs a little. “Can you stay?”

“Yes,” answered Cas, happy to be asked.

“Wanna shower?”

“Yes,” he answered again as they began to move. Being with Dean like this… after they’d had sex… was different than Cas would’ve imagined. There was an intimacy between them as they showered together and it followed them back to the bed when they were finished. They whispered to each other for a while, stealing occasional kisses as they told each other their secret desires and kinky daydreams.

Dean found himself being surprisingly honest with Cas as their conversation moved easily from sex to other topics. He listened to Cas and answered questions when asked. Eventually he wound up telling his inquisitive blue-eyed lover about how he’d wasted his time at college with partying and that he now wished he’d done things differently. He didn’t hide the fact that he was living with his younger brother either.

“Ya know,” he said truthfully, “they’re both cool about it, my brother and Jess. They say they like having an on-site baby sitter and how much they’ll need my help when the baby comes. But I’m not stupid. I know they’d rather be alone to raise their baby. They don’t want me there.”

“I’m sure that’s not entirely true. A new baby is a lot of work. I’m certain that they’re thrilled to have you around.”

“If I stay long enough,” said Dean morosely, “I’ll be like their second child. That’s not how I want things between me and my little brother. I want to take care of him, not have him taking care of me.”

“I know. But this isn’t forever,” Cas said as he stroked Dean’s arm. “This is just how things are now. You’re like a swimmer on a platform. When you’re ready, you’ll jump.”

“Thanks, Cas.”

“Do you know what you want to do?”

“Well, I was majoring in business, back when I was in school. It was what my dad called a ‘wide base’ that would be useful in a lot of different career choices. But honestly, I’d really like to have my own shop. That’s been the dream I guess, if there is one. I love workin on cars. But being a mechanic doesn’t pay enough to even afford a decent place of my own. Not in the bay area anyway. That’s how I wound up with Sammy. It’s not that I’m useless. I’m just…” Dean seemed to be working to find words. Cas watched him not find them and give up. Dean sighed deeply and finally said, “Anyway, I think if I owned a shop I’d do alright. Bobby, the guy that owns the shop I work at, he does alright. He has a big ass house and stuff.”

“That sounds like a great idea,” Cas said. “I bet you’re super sexy in coveralls… sliding out from under a hot car on one of those… those things… what do you call them?”

“A creeper,” smiled Dean. “Sexy? You think that’s sexy?”

“Yes, Dean. Very.”

“I can be a mechanic anywhere…” Dean sighed. “Maybe I should just move somewhere cheaper… somewhere that a mechanic's pay will actually support an apartment and bills, like, maybe, Idaho?” he laughs, “or some other state no one in their right mind wants to live in.”

It gets quiet for a moment and then he ventures to ask, “What’s the rent like here in Orlando?”

Cas laughed and said, “Well, the shitty parts of it are affordable. How do you feel about having fist-sized roommates with six legs that scatter when the lights come on?”

Dean chuckled and rolled from his back to his side, looking Cas in the eye as he said, “Look Cas, the truth is, I’m not happy where I’m at. I’m looking to make a change. There’s things… people… feelings that I want to experience differently than I have before; or maybe for the first time.”

Cas waited quietly. Dean could feel the weight of the man’s eyes on him, even when his own eyes were averted.

“I guess what I’m sayin is, I think I’m ready to live differently,” he confided, “ya know? Go a little deeper. Have someone in my bed that stays for more than a night… grow up and be a responsible man who his family can be proud of… not the one they’re always worried about.”

“That’s good, Dean,” Cas responded. “It sounds like you’re ready to jump. You just have to decide what you’re jumping towards.”

“How do I do that?” he pressed, finding himself eager to take advice from someone like Cas; someone who seemed to possess all the answers that eluded him.

“You just need to decide where you want to be. Once you know that, it’s just a matter of walking the steps to get there.” Dean was silent for a moment, contemplating what Cas was telling him. “You know Dean, you’ve got more inside than what you show people. You act like this is all you are… just sex and good times. I’m not sure why you do that, but deep inside of you there’s a good man just dying to get out. I can see him. Right now you’re like Pinocchio, Dean, just a plaything. But you could be a real boy.”

“Pinocchio?” he bristled with a barking laugh, “Pinocchio? I thought I was Gaston!”

“Pinocchio,” Cas responded firmly without blinking. It was quiet for a long time after that; Dean reflective. Cas rolled over, pecking Dean’s cheek as he snuggled down into the bed. He was hovering on the verge of sleep when he heard Dean whisper to him…

“Let’s do it, Cas. Let’s make me a real boy.”

.


	6. Someday My Prince Will Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to MoniJune for awesome editing (and super quick too)!

“What do you think?”

“I think anything in my price range is a step down from Sammy’s pool house.”

“Well, this place has an advantage over the pool house,” Cas declared as he looked around the tiny apartment.

“What’s that?” Dean asked dismissively as he peeked into the bedroom.

“It’s only ten minutes from my place.”

“And only two minutes from Romantix Adult Boutique,” teased Dean with a devilish grin, “mighty convenient.”

“You guys need a few more minutes?” the landlord asked from the doorway.

“We’re good,” said Dean, stepping past the man and out into the hall. Cas followed him out, still chuckling, and then the two of them followed him down the long hall. The carpet was dingy and smelled vaguely of mildew. Their guide stopped near the stairs to show them the laundry facilities, and then they all crossed the parking lot back toward the leasing office.

“Pool closes every day at sundown,” he said as they passed it. “So, you boys both students?”

“Yes,” said Cas, not looking at Dean, “Are there garages available for rent as well?”

“Yep, it’s an extra $55 per month.”

“Well, thank you,” Cas said when they reached the doors. “We have a few more places to see, but we’ll get back to you as soon as possible.”

As the man walked back inside, Dean and Cas were already headed for the car.

“Where’s the next place?” Dean asked as the two slid into Dean’s shiny black Impala.

“Not too far,” Cas answered as he rolled down his window, “make a left out of the parking lot.”

Dean turned the key and brought the engine to life. Cas loved the sound of it; loved riding in Dean’s car. It was cool and sexy and masculine – just like Dean. The first time he’d seen it, he’d been stunned by how _right_ Dean looked standing next to it. It complemented him and he complemented it. Both looked good by themselves, but even better together.

Considering that Dean’s car didn’t have air conditioning and Cas’ car did, it was very strange to prefer the Impala. But the sweltering heat was not a deterrent for Cas. There was something awesome about sitting at a stoplight, the heat so heavy that it gave him goosebumps suddenly being chased away with a rush of air when they started moving again. The sound of the engine roaring brought a look of satisfaction to Dean’s face that Cas adored. Often, as they’d take off, Dean would wink at him.

“Go right at the next light,” Cas told him as he leaned in to adjust the radio.

“Hey, Cas, do you see that?” Dean asked as they coasted to a stop for another red light.

“What?”

“That,” he said, pointing to a “For Rent” sign that was staked into the grass a few dozen feet away.

“Should I call?” Cas asked as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

“Yeah.”

Dean read the phone number aloud to Cas and then returned his attention to the traffic light ahead of them. The humidity was high today, skin sticking to the seats of the Impala while the pungent stink of exhaust from the cars around them wafted in their windows; it mingled with the sharp scent of overheated asphalt.

Dean followed Cas’ directions to the next apartment complex they’d be seeing today. As they drove Cas called about the sign they’d seen.

“What’d they say?” Dean asked when Cas hung up.

“It’s half of a duplex. The lady said they’ll be there for two hours, so we can drop by to see it if we want.”

“What’s the rent?”

“I don’t know,” Cas answered sheepishly, “She just started rattling off all the amenities and stuff. Then she said she was available and offered to show it. I hardly got a word in edgewise.”

“Head that way after we see the next apartment?”

“Yes, Dean.”

“I like the idea of a duplex more than an apartment. You think it’ll be in my price range?”

“Doubtful,” Cas answered morosely. “Turn here.”

“This place has a better pool,” Dean observed as he gracefully slid baby into a parking space by the leasing office. Aside from the pool, this place wasn’t much different than the first. But the rent was higher. No one needed to say out loud that they’d be crossing this place off the list of possible apartments for Dean as they dutifully took the tour.

There had been no shade over the parking area, so the interior of the car was stifling when they got back in. Cas rolled his window down and went to rest his arm there. He let out a curse when the tender soft skin on the bottom of his arm was seared by the hot metal. Dean snickered at him and turned up the radio. A good song was on, and Dean started to sing along as they rolled out onto the main street and headed back the way they’d just come.

“Which drive is it?” Dean asked when they neared the “For Rent” sign he’d seen earlier.

“None of these,” answered Cas. “Go left here. The place is actually down the street ways. It’s number 2463.”

“Look at that!” crowed Dean when they pulled in the driveway.

“What is it?” Cas inquired as they pulled up next to the comical yellow car.

“A Gremlin. Ya don’t see too many of those anymore,” he answered as they got out of the Impala.

“It looks like a cartoon car,” Cas said with a laugh as he watched Dean appraise the vehicle.

“This place looks pretty nice, Dean,” cautioned Cas as they crossed the lawn side by side, “It’s probably going to be out of your price range.”

Dean nodded, preoccupied.

The structure was utilitarian, a rectangle with no embellishments, made of cinderblock. It was painted a strange color that wasn’t really pink or orange but some strange combination of the two. The trim work and both entry doors were white. The yard was mostly shaded, which felt nice, but the grass was sparse because of it. The front porch was wide and a bit lopsided, a worn wooden structure that appeared to have been added as an afterthought.

They both sat down on the step there, facing out towards the driveway, expecting a landlord or realtor to pull in the driveway after them.

The sound of a door creaking open behind them had both men turning towards the sound.

“Hey guys,” grinned a redheaded waif in a Princess Leia t-shirt.

“Hello,” Cas said, getting to his feet.

“I’m Charlie,” she replied. “I talked to one of you on the phone, right?”

“That was me,” answered Cas, “Are you the landlord?”

“Nope. Tenant. I live over here,” she said gesturing to the door behind her. “But my friend who lives next door had a chance to go to Australia. He’s still got like seven months on his lease, so I told him I’d try to sublet it for him.”

She unlocked the door and stepped aside for the boys to enter.

“The utilities are a pretty decent. There’s a washer and dryer, but the dishwasher is broken and the landlord won’t fix it because it didn’t come with the house.”

Dean and Cas peeked into all the rooms. The furniture looked like it had been rounded up from garage sales, and there were still posters hanging on the walls.

Dean looked at the vintage Atari poster hanging over the couch. “When’s he moving all his stuff out?”

“Well,” Charlie answered, gesturing to a stack of boxes, “I’ve been boxing up his stuff for him. But he wants to just leave the furniture and stuff.”

“Dude has a ton of awesome posters.”

“You should see the swag I scored,” Charlie preened. “It was worth my labor just for the video games alone.”

They talked for quite a while, getting to know each other as they went over the specifics. Cas watched Dean deflate a little when she told him the amount of the rent.

“Well,” she said when they finally stepped out onto the porch again, “You boys think it over and give me a call if you have any other questions.”

Cas watched Dean eyeball the yellow Gremlin again on the way out.

“She was cool,” Dean said as he started up the Impala, “Too bad it’s so pricey. It’s fuckin perfect.”

“It is,” Cas nodded. “Not too far from school or work or even the store. And you’d have such an awesome neighbor.”

“Yeah, it’s more space than an apartment, and it’s already furnished. All I’d have to do is just move my boxes over from your place; I’d be set.”

They continued to talk about the duplex as they stopped for burgers on the way back to Cas’ place. Dean had been crashing there for about three weeks as he’d looked for a job and filled out his paperwork for school.

He’d found a part-time job at one of those places that did only oil changes. It would be boring work compared to what he was used to, but the benefit was that his schedule would be built around his classes when they started.

Yesterday when Dean had received his first paycheck, he’d told Cas he was ready to look for his own place. It should feel like good news. After all, they’d been sharing a bed that was much too small for them. Unless they were spooning, someone’s knees and elbows were hanging over the side. Additionally, they’d been stepping over Dean’s boxes and struggling to share an efficiency bathroom. Cas really didn’t have enough space to be sharing with anyone. So why was the thought of Dean moving to his own place so unpleasant?

It’s not like Dean was going back to Cali… he was looking at apartments within a few minutes of Cas’ place. But for some reason, Cas found himself not wanting to see Dean take his things and go. He’d grown accustomed to having the man around – his gruff voice in the mornings before coffee smoothed it and his husky laughter between the sheets at night as they constantly kneed each other in the legs and back.

They’d been separated for several weeks while Dean went back home to California in order to give notice at his job and pack up his things from Sam’s place. He’d told Cas he wanted to drive from California to Florida, bringing his things in his own car. Both men had been certain that it was a simple thing to get Dean relocated to Orlando.

But once Dean had left, their time together had taken on a dreamlike quality. Dean hadn’t made any kind of a footprint in Cas’ life – he’d never ridden in Cas’ car or been to his place. In fact, every moment of their time together had been spent in a vacation zone. It had been a magical time. But once Dean had gone, a strange feeling of finality had settled into Cas’ bones. No, he hadn’t gone on a trip, but it still felt as if he’d taken a vacation and everything about it was now just a memory. Actually, what he’d been on was a vacation from reality. Then, when his fun and carefree days with Dean had ended, his attention had been pulled back to his normal life with the jarring sense of being awakened from a beautiful dream.

Gabe and his family had left shortly after Dean did, and it only added to Cas’ lackluster mood. He had moped around for days as the glowing warmth of new love was replaced by the sharp edges and mundane details of real life. Begrudgingly he’d gone back to working long days, doing his laundry and bitching about his roommate.

As the time went by, he began to expect a call from Dean where he’d be let down easy. Cas dreaded hearing Dean say that moving had been fun to talk about, but unrealistic. He didn’t want to listen while Dean listed off legitimate reasons for not moving to Florida after all. 

But to his surprise, that call had never come. It was less than a month from the morning they’d said an uneasy good-bye in Dean’s hotel room to the time they’d said hello again, in the parking lot of Cas’ building. They’d had just a brief moment of hesitation, not really knowing how to greet one another. Both had chuckled at their awkward shuffle when they moved towards each other. But, as they leaned into a hug, it all came back. It had been so easy then, to melt into a kiss.

They had laughed and joked comfortably after that. They had carried Dean’s boxes from his car up to Cas’ apartment and shared a pizza with Cas’ roommate. Later that night they’d fallen into the bed, which was way too small, and that’s where they’d slept and fucked all the nights from then til now.

When the two entered the apartment, they were confronted with heavy smoke and laughter. Cas’ roommate, Al, had his friends over. They were crowded around the coffee table as they played video games, smoking and dropping ash into the lids of pizza boxes.

“Let’s go down to the pool,” Cas suggested as they headed past the chaos in the common area towards Cas’ room.

“Sounds good,” Dean answered. They tossed their sweaty clothes into the laundry basket and pulled on trunks. As he grabbed towels and his book, Cas asked Dean to grab the laundry basket.

When they exited, Cas grabbed the laundry soap from the counter. They put in a load of wash in the machine at the end of the hall and then headed for the pool. Cas’ complex was full of students so on a Saturday afternoon it wasn’t unusual for the pool deck to be full. He and Dean managed to find two lounge chairs together and abandoned their things there.

Dean made a run for the water’s edge and sliced into it with a clean dive. Cas watched the summer sun shimmer across the man’s back as he followed behind him and splashed into cool water. There were far more bodies sunning themselves than actually swimming. Dean and Cas drifted leisurely around the pool for a while before exiting refreshed.

Cas settled in with his book and Dean put on his aviators, leaning back in his lounge chair. He’d easily be mistaken for sleeping, but Cas knew he was watching the activity around them as if it were a television screen. As the late afternoon gave way to evening, Cas found himself lost in his book, reality only breaking in when he was occasionally sprinkled with random spatters from someone diving in nearby - or the high pitched squeal of a bikini-clad coed being flung into the water. He hadn’t even noticed the daylight beginning to fade until he heard Dean address him.

“Hey Cas?”

“Hmm?”

“How’d you end up with Al as your roommate?”

“I pulled his ad from a bulletin board on campus,” Cas answered. “I knew I had to make a change, and it seemed like a better fit.”

Dean chuckled, “Wait, you mean to tell me that Al is an improvement over the last one?”

Cas thumbed the page in his book and set it aside, turning to face Dean. “Well, my freshman year I didn’t have a roommate at all. It was nice. But I wasn’t meeting very many people so I got lonely and bored… not to mention that having a place to myself was expensive. I was sinking fast… even putting groceries on my credit cards. I knew I couldn’t keep doing that for three more years.

“I had a friend in my Econ class who was looking for a new roommate. Zar had lots of friends… threw parties… it felt great to move in with him. At first it was fantastic, but it didn’t take long for me to start skimping on the studying. I couldn’t just sit in my room and work on my assignments when there was a party raging on the other side of my door. And there always was. My grades took a plunge that first semester. It got even worse when he and I started hooking up.

“We had a ‘friends with benefits’ thing going on, and I liked it at first. I liked him. A lot. But after a while it got too hard to watch him flirt and hook up at parties. I tried to do the same, but I guess I’m just not cut out for that kind of a life. I’m too monogamous, I think. By the end of the year I was on academic probation, and I knew that I had to move out. I wasn’t going to make it another year living like that or I’d be kicked out of school.”

“Cas,” said Dean, pulling off his glasses and swinging his legs around to face him, “I had no idea…”

“Well, I guess you can see why Al was a good choice for me. I had to have someone – but it was better for me with someone else. Al’s straight so there’s no chance of him being that kind of distraction. He doesn’t do a lot of partying either… just has his friends over sometimes. And yeah, he’s messy, but he spends a lot of time doing homework, just like me. For some reason it’s just really hard to study when the people around you don’t. I mean, it’s not perfect with Al, but it works.”

“I thought… I thought…” stumbled Dean, “that you were different than me. I thought you were going to succeed where I failed because you were just better than me. I was feeling stupid for signing up for school again. Like I would fail out… just like before… disappoint you.”

“There’s nothing wrong with you, Dean. I’m not better than you. I’ve just made different choices.”

“Better ones.”

“Well, so what?” demanded Cas. “Make different ones this time. You know what you want now, right?”

“Yeah. I do. I want to finish school and have a degree. I want to have choices… and that’s what you have when graduate college. You have choices… freedom. That’s what I want. Freedom to do what I _want_ to do, instead of always just doing what I _have_ to do.”

“Good.”

“You know, Cas,” said Dean, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, “I’m going to need a roommate. If you couldn’t survive without one then I definitely can’t.”

“I had thought about that,” Cas acknowledged. “I just hadn’t said anything. I didn’t want you to feel like I was trying to tell you what to do.”

“Don’t worry about that. I’ll let you know if you overstep, believe me. Besides, I know a thing or two about bad roommates. Maybe if I had a good one this time, I’d do better.”

“I’m sure you will.”

“I really liked that duplex.”

“Me too. If you had a roommate, you could afford it.”

“I know a guy,” smiled Dean, locking his enigmatic eyes on Cas’.

“Who?”

“You,” Dean said firmly, “You, Cas. You’d be a perfect roommate for me. You’d make sure we both studied enough, and I’d make sure we still had some fun, too. I’d be better for you than Al. I mean, I clean up after myself. And,” he tacked on as an afterthought, “I don’t smoke.”

“Dean, you should probably think this through. What would happen if we broke up? I mean, l hate to seem pessimistic, but monogamy really isn’t your thing.”

“It’s gonna be my thing now Cas. It is. I mean it. I’m ready.”

“But still…”

“C’mon man,” said Dean as he leaned in a bit closer, “Even if we broke up, we’d still be friends right? I mean, we haven’t known each other that long, I know that. But already, I can’t imagine us ever not being friends. Can you?”

“I guess not,” he admitted, lifting his eyes to Dean’s.

“C’mon Cas… be my roomie?”

The smile wouldn’t be suppressed. Images of them waking together every morning had his lips pulling into a wide grin despite his work to tamp it down. “Yes, Dean. I would like that very much.”

“Well then,” said Dean, standing up and reaching for his towel, “Let’s go call Charlie and tell her we’ll take the place.”

The two headed back upstairs. They paused for a moment to put their laundry over from the washer to the dryer before stepping into the cool air-conditioned apartment. It was still cluttered and smoky and noisy with guys playing games, so they grabbed beers from the fridge and headed to their room. After a long call with Charlie and all the details planned out, Cas went back to grab the laundry and stopped in the kitchen for another round of beers.

The living room was a pig sty, but it was quiet. The guests were gone and Al had retreated to his own room. Normally, Cas would clean this up before heading to bed. But not tonight. Dean Winchester was in there, waiting for him to return. He smiled as he closed his bedroom door and locked out the world.

“We’re getting a bigger bed when we move,” Cas said as he handed Dean his brew and turned to put on some music.

“Can you take the weekend off when for when we move?”

“Sure. You know, if you worked at Disney, we could hang there whenever. We could go drinking in the U.K. whenever you want. Go on rides. If you work there… the park is always free.”

“Ya know, Cas, that’s tempting. But I don’t know if I could do it. I mean, if some asshole had done to me what I did to you? I’d punch that motherfucker. I don’t think I’d be able to take all the shit.”

“Well, you don’t have to put on a heavy costume and hug kids all day, Dean. That’s a hard job, and it’s a hard job to get. I wanted to do it. But there’s all kinds of other jobs. There’s maintenance people who work on the rides, there’s inspectors, security, even people that work in the food places and gift shops.”

“I’ll think about it, Cas,” said Dean as he tipped back his beer, “I mean, I gotta admit. It sounds better than changing oil all day long.”

“Well, there’s perks for me either way. So just work where you want.”

“I can see how there’s perks to us both working at Disney,” said Dean, settling in alongside Cas, “But what perks are there for you if I’m doing oil changes?”

“Well, you can take care of my car for me. There’s that. But mostly, I like the idea of coming home to my sexy man all dirty and sweaty under his overalls.”

Dean set his bottle on the nightstand and turned over to press his body against Cas’. “I still can’t believe you think that’s sexy.”

“It is, Dean. I’ll love having you put your dirty hands on me.”

“Cas,” husked Dean as they slid down into the sheets together.

“Do it now, Dean,” Cas whispered. “Put those hands on me.”

“Oh baby,” Dean hummed as he crawled up on top of his lover. “Baby, I’ll put hands on you.”

The tiny bed groaned under their weight as the two began working out of their trunks. Their hands and mouths worked over one another in the dark as Dean whispered dirty promises into Cas’ skin. The springs creaked as they moved and the headboard thumped against the wall when they became frenzied. Cas clamped his hand over Dean’s mouth when he came… not wanting to risk Al hearing them.

Their breathing took a while to even out, and when it did, Dean whispered, “Once we’ve moved, we won’t have to keep quiet.”

“I’m not the screamer, Dean.”

“You will be,” he teased.

Cas didn’t notice that he’d grown quiet as he contemplated their moving in together. But it didn’t escape Dean.

“Whatcha thinkin about?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothin’ my ass. What is it?”

“I don’t know,” answered Cas, not wanting to admit he was having some doubts. “I guess I’m just thinking things over. This whole decision to move in together is so sudden. It’s quite impulsive for me and I’m starting to wonder if I’m crazy to do this… just jump into all these changes with you…”

“You’re not crazy… I second guessed it at first too. You know, I almost called you from Cali and told you to forget the whole thing?”

“You did?”

“Yeah. But I talked to Sammy about it. He told me to come. He said that people do crazy shit like this when they meet… when they fall… when they…”

Cas smiled softly in the dark as he listened Dean fumble, his man trying so hard to say the word “love” without actually saying the word. “So eloquent, Dean,” he teased. “I think I’ve met my prince charming.”

Dean tensed for a moment beside him, and Cas found himself feeling that he’d said too much. It was just a joke, really. But to someone like Dean, that reference might be unwelcome. It might feel like pressure… like an unwelcomed declaration of forever.

“I’m sorry, Dean,” he said. “It was just a joke; I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“S’okay Cas,” Dean said, pulling their foreheads together. “Honestly, I never thought I’d be more than a one nighter to someone like you. I kinda like the idea that you might think of me as your Prince Charming.”

“That’s not a title I’d give out lightly,” smiled Cas, pressing a soft kiss to Dean’s chest.

“I’ll earn it from you someday,” he whispered, burying his lips in Cas’ soft hair. “You just wait and see.”

Cuddled together in their tiny bed, Cas smiled softly as his mind supplied visions of Dean wearing a crown and riding on a white horse. It was his glorious sendoff from the waking world to the one of his dreams; the one where they lived together in a timeless kingdom that was always warm with summer sunshine.

Where they lived together… happily ever after.

.  
[](http://s665.photobucket.com/user/Rachella_Deville/media/6_zpsbkrjqfvo.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [Tumblr](http://rachwill.tumblr.com//)


End file.
